Koori no Ai
by Angel Dark Fire
Summary: Su amor por la danza y el arte, le ha impulsado a viajar hacia el país del amor, con el fin de aprender algo mucho más complicado que el ballet. Con el deseo de superarse a sí misma, ¿Podrá Ahiru vencer las adversidades que el destino le depara? Es un UA.
1. El pato que voló a francia para bailar

Hi, hi!

Se que esto no es lo que prometí pero no he tenido inspiración para hacer la continuación de "El Caballero y el Pato", e incluso, no he tenido tiempo para nada. Debo prepararme para el examen de ingreso a la Universidad T.T

**Notas importantes**: Este fanfiction fue algo que me pidio mi amiga Mew Jeiry, la idea es completamente suya, así que pondré la idea aquí como cita textual:

"La idea ke se me ocurrio de Princess tutu es: Universo alterno: Fakir es conocido como el mejor patinador de Francia, Ahiru una bailarina ke demuentras sus sentimientos al bailar pero...ke pasa cuando Ahiru tiene ke viajar a Francia para subir de nivel y para eso tendra ke saber patinar sobre el hielo, lo cual le resultar ser torpe en ello, pero para eso tiene el patinador mas guapo como maestro ¿se enamoradaran estos polos apuestos?"

Es eso, lo demás lo fui creando yo dejando volar mi imaginación, Mew Jeiry, espero que sea de tu agrado este primer capitulo, la idea es fabulosa e incluso, pienso ponerla como el Summary xD

**Los personajes son propiedad de Ikuko Itoh!**

Ojala que esta nueva historia les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla. Aquí les va el primer capitulo:

* * *

Koori no Ai

* * *

Había llegado ahí persiguiendo su sueño. Le habían dicho que sería fácil, que para una chica con tanto talento como ella sería fácil. Pero después de perderse en el aeropuerto, pasar vergüenza diciendo incoherencias en un idioma que no conocía bien por no haberse dedicado a estudiarlo y llegar a su lugar de destino para encontrarse con ese chico, le hacia desear devolverse a Holanda junto a la Tante* Edel. Pero desgraciadamente, era ella la que la había obligado a ir y no podía defraudarla.

Aun no se recuperaba de la vergüenza que había pasado esa mañana. Llegó al aeropuerto y al retirar sus maletas lo primero que tenía que sucederle era caer al piso y perder el medallón de la suerte que Tante Edel le había dado para su viaje, sin embargo, y lo que había sido peor… ¡Un tumulto de gente había pateado su precioso medallón y la aplastaron dejándola en terribles condiciones! Asustada, se arrastró por el piso buscando el medallón y se topó con los pies de una señorita que había recogido el preciado objeto.

– ¿*Madame Ahiru…? –Preguntó con una voz un tanto pasmada mientras la miraba con cara de "¿Quién es ésta?" y la comparaba con una foto que tenía en mano–.

–S-Sí… –Respondió aturdida mientras se paraba del suelo y sonreía nerviosamente– Etto… Eso es mío, ¿podrías devolvérmelo? –Pidió con una sonrisa ya más serena–.

–C-Claro… –Dijo mientras le entregaba el precioso objeto–. ¿De verdad eres Arima Ahiru?

–Si jeje, es raro, pero siempre me hacen la misma pregunta –La chica se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza– ¿Usted es…?

–Rue, Marabolli Rue –Respondió elegantemente–.

Mevrouw* Rue definitivamente es una chica muy hermosa, tiene el cabello marrón oscuro y ondulado, es alta, delgada y además es muy inteligente ¡Sabe muchos idiomas! Habló en Holandés sólo por cortesía para no provocarme muchos problemas. Lo malo fue que eso me desconcentró y una vez que llegamos al estudio y nos encontramos con el director…

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios está diciendo?

–Ah, no… lo que quiero decir… –Intentó excusarse–.

– ¡¿Cómo que viejo? ¡Y más encima feo! ¡Esto es un insulto!

–L-Lo siento, no hablo muy bien el francés, me confundí… Yo –Ahiru intentó excusarse, mas sólo conseguía decir incoherencias en francés–.

–Neko Sensei, por favor no sea tan cruel con la señorita Ahiru –Intervino un muchacho que estaba también en el lugar –. Es normal que no sepa hablar en francés, además usted es bilingüe, sabe holandés, japonés, cantones… así que ¿No podría ser un poco más amable?

–Lo siento Monsieur* Mytho –Se disculpó el hombre que parecía gato (he ahí su apodo de profesor gato)–.

Sabatier Mytho es un chico muy agradable, tiene unos ojos color miel muy lindos y su cabello plateado combina con su tez blanquecina. Me sentí muy acogida al verle, es como si ya le conociese, pero bueno, sólo hasta ese momento me sentí acogida, porque después de que Neko Sensei anunciara a mi profesor de francés y mi nueva meta y tarea… ¡Ah! Sólo quiero regresar a casa junto a Tante Edel…

–Bueno, es momento de hablar sobre su futuro en nuestra compañía –Dijo de pronto, convirtiendo totalmente su personalidad de hombre gruñón, a uno muy sereno, serio y elegante–. Como usted sabrá, la hemos invitado a formar parte de esta gran agencia de artes, por su excepcional talento. Sabemos lo que sabe hacer, y lo bien que lo hace, mas sin embargo, creemos que no está sacando su total provecho. Usted baila de una forma perfecta, sus movimientos son gráciles y elegantes, y por lo tanto, queremos sacar provecho a su talento, e imponerle un nuevo reto, el cual fue impuesto por su tutora Madame* Edel Van Santen –Su holandés era muy fluido, tanto que tranquilizó a la muchacha–. ¿Estaría dispuesta a aprender el arte del patinaje en hielo, para quizás luego participar en competencias?

–Me encantaría aprender algo nuevo, sea lo que sea, lo aceptaré con gusto, estoy a su completa disposición.

Muy mal dicho Ahiru, muy mal dicho…

–Me alegra escuchar eso querida. Entonces por favor, Madame Marabolli, haga pasar al nuevo profesor de Madame Ahiru.

– ¿Profesor?

De pronto, las grandes puertas de la gran oficina a se abrieron, dejando ver una figura alta, delgada, la cual se aproximó con movimientos gráciles y finos.

–Él es Berthomier Fakir. Él será su instructor de patinaje en hielo y en francés.

– ¡Quak! –Exclamó sorprendida– ¡U-Usted es el famoso bailarín del hielo! –Dijo con emoción–. ¡Soy una gran admiradora suya! –La chica se detuvo a pensar–-. ¿Será mi maestro? –Preguntó un tanto atónita–.

–Pues así es, será su instructor en el arduo camino que debe de recorrer es nuestro país, le pays de l'amour*.

– ¡Genial! Será divertido. ¡Es un placer Meneer* Fakir! –Dijo extendiendo su mano para darle un apretón al moreno de ojos verdes, más este sólo miró aquella mano con desprecio–.

– ¿Tú eres la Famosa Arima Ahiru? ¿De la que todos hablan? –Dijo con voz fría y despectiva–. Espero que esto sea una broma.

– ¿Monsieur* Fakir? –Dijo con mirar serio el señor cara de gato, logrando que la joven dejara de extender su mano–.

–Esta niña es una patosa –Dijo con la voz cargada en rencor mientras miraba a Neko Sensei–.

– ¿Perdón? –Preguntó la chica de cabellos naranjos con cara de "¿Qué hice ahora?" –.

–Hace una semana en Holanda, golpeaste a un joven vestido con una gabardina negra y lentes de sol mientras ibas corriendo como loca tras un estúpido pájaro. Por culpa tuya perdí mi pasaporte y tuve muchos problemas para regresar.

– ¡¿Eh? –Exclamaron todos, inclusive la chica–.

No tenía idea de que era él, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, sólo atiné a seguir corriendo para atrapar a Hi-Chan que se había salido de su jaula.

–L-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención… Lo compensaré de algún modo.

–Ni hablar, viendo cómo eres, sólo causaras más molestias –Dijo con frialdad–. Camina, nos vamos al salón de baile, quiero estar al tanto de tus habilidades para tener una idea de cómo enseñarte a usarlas en hielo.

* * *

La chica de ojos celestes solo se limitó a seguir al pelinegro con la mirada gacha. Se sentía avergonzada, frustrada e insultada. Tenía deseos de volver a su tierra natal junto a su querida Tante, pero no podía darse por vencida.

–Hemos llegado –Dijo el chico de cabellos largos y oscuros–.

–Es un salón precioso –Dijo la chica de cabellos naranjos mientras entraba y observaba el lugar. Los espejos en las paredes eran hermosos y la barra de practica tenía mosaicos de colores–.

–Sólo es uno de tantos –Dijo Rue de forma serena–.

–Wow… –Suspiró–.

–Espero que te sientas acogida –Dijo Mytho con una sonrisa–, aquí podrás practicar siempre que quieras y tengas tiempo.

–Sí, aunque también puedes venir para "entrenar" –Simbolizó con los dedos la muchacha de cabellos marrones–, pues nuestra manera más común de hacerlo es bailando ballet –Finalizó Rue tras sus espaldas–. Espero que no se te haga tan difícil.

–Gracias –Sonrió con dulzura y agradecimiento–.

– Rue, Mytho –Llamó el pelinegro–, ¿para qué han venido? Sólo le dije al pato que me siguiera –Dijo con recelo–.

– ¿Y perderme este espectáculo? –Dijo Rue–. ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo al igual que Mytho y Neko Sensei queremos ver las habilidades de Ahiru.

–Tú ya la has visto en vivo –Recalcó el pelinegro–.

–Pero desde lejos, esa vez en la competencia de Holanda yo estaba sentada en las literas de arriba y tuve que ver con binoculares –Se quejó–.

–Chicos, chicos, no peleen. Así solo incomodarán a nuestra nueva compañera –Dijo con voz serena el albino, logrando el silencio en el salón–.

–Etto… ¿Mis cosas ya llegaron? –Preguntó la chica de ojos celestes–. Fueron enviadas anteayer, y por dicha razón no tengo mi malla de practica a mano…

–No te preocupes, tus cosas ya están en tu habitación, y por lo de tus mallas… –Se quedó quieta unos segundos mientras intentaba recordar si habrían tallas de su porte–. Sígueme, un poquito mas allá están los vestuarios, hay varios trajes así que puedes ponerte el que desees –Dijo la muchacha de ojos carmín mientras empujaba a la chica con delicadeza–.

Una vez en el vestuario, Rue le pasó a Ahiru una malla blanca y un tutu largo color celeste junto a unas zapatillas de ballet color blanco y prácticamente… La vistió.

–Nee Ahiru –Dijo mientras salían del vestuario y se abrían paso al salón de baile–.

–D-Dígame Mevrouw Rue –Respondió nerviosa–.

–No seas formal –Le reclamó– ¿Ya somos amigas verdad?

– ¿Eh? –Ahiru se sonrojó por la felicidad–. ¡Sí!

– Jeje, eres muy tierna –Sonrió–. Oye Ahiru…

– ¿Dime?

–Mmh, sólo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado con Fakir –Advirtió bajando la voz–. Es un chico muy agresivo, no quiero que te haga daño –Murmuró–. Y sus comentarios… No los tomes en cuenta, es un amargado y resentido, además no sabe expresar bien sus sentimientos, no te tomes las cosas que diga tan a pecho ¿vale?

–Muchas gracias por preocuparte –Sonrió–. Pero estaré bien, estoy segura de que podré llevarme bien con él. Creo que es un buen chico, sólo que está enojado por lo que le hice. Pero ya veré como solucionar eso –Dijo con una sonrisa amena y un rubor en sus mejillas–.

Luego de un par de minutos, Ahiru salió junto a Rue de los camerinos. Se sentía nerviosa pues el pelinegro le miraba inquisidoramente.

– ¡Oh! Veo que ya estas lista Ahiru san –Exclamó Neko Sensei al verlas llegar– ¿Qué canción preferirías para bailar?

–La que usted elija –Sonrió haciendo que el señor cara de gato se ruborizara un poco, además de lograr una cara de frustración y enojo por parte de Fakir. Se estaba impacientando–.

–Pues entonces…

–Hilarion no Toi, de Giselle –Interrumpió el pelinegro. Sabia que aquel trozo de la obra Giselle era muy complicada de bailar y quería ponerla a prueba, quería verla en el papel de Myrtha, la Willis principal–

– ¡Pero Fakir, ese trozo de la obra es…! ¡Se necesitan a más de una persona! ¡Ella no puede hacer el papel de todas las Willis!–Intentó reclamar la chica de cabellos marrones, mas la ojiazul se le adelantó–.

–Si puede representar a Myrtha estará bien –Dijo severo–.

–Rue no te preocupes, no tengo problemas así que haré lo que pueda –La chica volvió a sonreír serenamente, ya estaba tranquila y sabia que era lo que debía hacer, debía demostrar su forma de bailar aunque debiese improvisar. Ahiru suspiró y se puso enfrente a todos–.

–Espera –Interrumpió Mytho–, te acompañaré como Hilarion.

–Meneer Mytho… –Susurró sorprendida por la repentina ayuda que le ofrecía el joven–.

–Sólo dime Mytho –Y sonrió–.

–Está bien, pondré la música ahora –Sentenció Fakir antes de echar a correr el toca discos. Le había molestado la intrusión de Mytho en el asunto, pero no le diría nada, tenía razón al menos en que sería extraño que ella obligase a bailar a la nada–.

La melodía que comenzaba serena se fue acelerando junto a la "huida de Mytho" a medida que los gráciles movimientos de la chica correspondían al ritmo de la música persiguiéndole. Los giros, los saltos… Todo era magnifico, y hacía pensar que con sólo la Willis principal hubiese sido posible la muerte de Hilarion. Lo que más se destacaba era el rostro de la muchacha, siempre sereno, con una sonrisa solitaria y triste que incitaba a Mytho a bailar hasta el cansancio. Sus brazos, sus piernas, se movían al compás de los instrumentos musicales mientras perseguía a Mytho, obligándolo a bailar hasta desfallecer. Sus pies en punta eran ágiles y a la vez muy finos.

Todos habían caído ante el embrujo de la joven doncella danzante, quien se movía con elegancia y ternura a la vez, haciéndoles recordar por completo la triste historia de Giselle con esta simple escena.

Mytho estaba maravillado, no podía de dejar de verla a los ojos mientras ella le "obligaba" a bailar.

Los ojos esmeralda del pelinegro estaban abiertos de par en par… ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan patosa como ella se convirtiera de la nada en aquello tan…hermoso? Su cuerpo tembló y su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, eran tan hermoso el baile de la joven, que había comenzado a emocionarse. Además, algo extraño le pasaba, había comenzado a desear ser él quien estuviera en el lugar de Mytho, bailando a su compás. Quería compartir aquel sentimiento con ella… Aquel sentimiento de melancolía y ternura que ella desenvolvía en cada paso.

De un momento a otro, Hilarion/Mytho calló muerto en escena, y la música se detuvo junto a Ahiru. Segundos más tarde, todos aplaudían con entusiasmo, o bueno, todos menos Fakir, quien aún seguía perplejo ante aquella hermosa demostración.

– ¡Magnifico! ¡Esplendido! –Exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos el señor cara de gato–.

–Ahiru, bailas hermoso, no puedo creer que hayas podido perseguir de esa forma a Hilarion ¡Y sola! Increíble –Dijo eufórica la chica de ojos carmín– Estabas totalmente en papel, fue impresionante.

–Ahiru, me has cautivado –Dijo el albino que estaba de pie hace un buen rato, mientras se arrodillaba y besaba una de las manos de la chica, quien se sonrojo a no más dar–. No pude dejar de seguir tu compás, eres sensacional.

–Mytho, muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto –Dijo nerviosamente mientras retrocedía un poco. Lamentablemente, entre sus movimientos bruscos se tropezó con su larga trenza y cayó hacia atrás–.

–Eres una torpe y sorprendentemente bailas bien –Dijo el pelinegro recobrando su compostura de hielo mientras se acercaba a la chica que se paraba del suelo–.

–Muchas gracias, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que tú puedes hacer –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que logró un tenue sonrojo en el pelinegro–.

–Yo… nah, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer.

–No seas modesto, eres un gran patinador. Será un honor tenerte como maestro –Y sonrió nuevamente, logrando que el pelinegro sintiera un nuevo escalofrío, pero ahora producto de aquella hermosa sonrisa–.

–No digas más tonterías y vamos. Quiero saber que es lo que puedes hacer sobre hielo –Dijo dándose la media vuelta, sin perder su tono frio e impaciente, más su nerviosismo no fue desapercibido por sus dos amigos, quienes lo miraban sin decir palabra alguna-. _Soy un idiota… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Jamás me había sentido nervioso ante alguien o algo y viene esta chica pato y… ¡Ah demonios! No puedo creer que ella me ponga nervioso. Y pensar que estuve toda una semana pensando en como torturarla psicológicamente para que me implorara perdón por todas las molestias que me hizo pasar _–Pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta–.

–_Esto es raro, Fakir NUNCA se había puesto nervioso ante nadie… _–Pensó atónita la chica de cabellos marrones mientras se lanzaba una mirada cómplice con su compañero–.

–No creerás que… –Murmuró con un tono suave el chico de ojos miel–.

–Quizás si… ¿Ya viste cómo se sonrojo? –Susurró mientras reía por lo bajo–.

–Sí…

– ¡Date prisa que no tengo todo tu tiempo niña pato! –Exclamó el pelinegro dándose cuenta de que Ahiru se había quedado paraba observando a Rue y a Mytho–.

– ¡S-Sí! –Exclamó asustada mientras corría para llegar junto a su maestro–.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas entre los pasillos, los cuatro jóvenes, seguidos del maestro y dueño de la agencia de ballet, entraron en el salón de hielo.

Luego de un par de vueltas, llegaron a una gran puerta, de la cual se una luz tan pura como la nieve.

– ¡Wuahh! Es hermoso –Dijo la chica de cabellos naranjos. El lugar era amplio y muy pero muy blanco…-

– ¿Sabes al menos algo de patinaje? –Preguntó el pelinegro sin perder su tono frio–.

–Em, bueno, cuando era pequeña siempre patinaba… Aunque eran patines normales, jamás he patinado en hielo –Dijo con una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa–.

–Bueno, algo es algo… –Dijo resignado– Rue, búscale una malla adecuada y patines provisorios, luego veremos cuando compraremos los suyos propios –Ordenó–.

–Está bien –Dijo resignada y un tanto molesta ante el tonito mandón de su amigo–. Sígueme Ahiru, otra vez –Y sonrió de forma torcida-.

–Sí… –Asintió mientras seguía a su nueva amiga–.

Una vez Ahiru estuvo lista, ambas chicas volvieron al salón de Hielo en donde encontraron al famoso Berthomier Fakir practicando. Se veía hermoso, y sinceramente parecía otra persona, su mirar era sincero, dulce y sereno… y sus movimientos, eran agiles y elegantes.

–Hey Fakir –Llamó Rue– Ya he traído a Ahiru…

–Bien –Dijo el altanero joven–. Entra –Le dijo mientras llegaba patinando a la entrada de la cancha de hielo–.

–Sí… –Susurró mientras temblaba. Tenía mucho frio–.

La chica puso un pie dentro de la cancha con cuidado, y luego puso el otro. Segundos después, ya estaba girando con la cara pegada al hielo…

– ¡¿No dijiste que sabias algo? –Exclamó exasperado y enojado el pelinegro–.

– ¡Dije que había patinado pero no en hielo! –Exclamó enojada la chica de cabellos naranjos mientras se sobaba la nariz– ¡Tengo frio!

–Deja… Te ayudo a pararte –Le dijo mientras se agachaba un poco y la tomaba de la mano para pararla del frio piso de hielo. Grave error… La chica que aún estaba adolorida por el impacto, perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló nuevamente, pero ahora tirando junto con ella al pelinegro, quien cayó encima de ella en una posición… Ni bonita ni agradable para ambos, y además…

Se habían besado por error…

* * *

Mevrouw*: señorita (Holandés)

Tante*: Tía (Holandes)

Meneer*: Señor (Holandés)

Monsieur*: Señor (Francés)

Madame*: Señorita (Francés)

Le pays de l'amour* : El país del amor en Francés

Hilarion no Toi*, de Giselle: Track 22 del primer CD de la discografía de Princess Tutu. Básicamente es la instrumental que suena en el acto numero II de Giselle, cuando muere Hilarion.


	2. Las consecuencias de un beso

Yeeeeey! Al fin puede escribir el capitulo dos de este fanfiction tan raro. En lo personal, me gusta como esta quedando y cada vez se pone mas interesante.

Antes que lean el presente escrito, me gustaría mucho agradecerles a todas esas personas que me dejaron comentarios, ya que sin ellas no hubiese continuado el fic. Estoy corta de tiempo xD. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Sin más que decir… ¡Que comience a lectura!

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

* * *

¡Oh dios mío!

Eso nada más pudo pensar la pobre chica, quien yacía bajo el cuerpo varonil de su instructor. Tenía sus hermosos ojos celestes abiertos como platos, y lo que era peor aún, los había perdido en el mirar esmeralda del pelinegro, quien se limitaba a observarla sin prisa en aquel instante ausente de tiempo. Su expresión no era fría, mas tampoco era de sorpresa y sintió un fuerte escalofrío al ver cerrar los ojos del pelinegro. Por un momento había pensado que se quedaría ahí besándola, con sus ojos cerrados, pero inmediatamente el joven abrió los ojos y se paró dificultosamente del hielo y la jaló para que se parara también. El joven parecía perdido y se limitó a llevar dos sus dedos índice y mayor a sus labios…

–_Mi primer beso… _–Pensaron ambos antes de mirarse–.

–Embrassé…*–Dijeron Rue y Mytho, sacando a ambos jóvenes de su mundo sin tiempo quienes se sonrojaron al unísono–.

– ¡Quak! –Exclamó la chica de cabellos naranjos, mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y se sonrojaba a más no dar. Fue tanto el impacto, que por el impulso de aquella exclamación, la muchacha patinó hacia atrás y fue a parar al otro extremo de la pista, cayendo sentada y chocando en el concreto su cabeza, quedando finamente inconsciente–.

– ¡Ahiru! –Exclamó el chico de mirar ámbar, quien sin patines ni nada, ingreso a la pista de hielo y se deslizó hasta llegar al lado de la muchacha que yacía con los ojos cerrados–. Esta inconsciente –Susurró para luego tomarla en brazos y comenzar a salir de la pista de hielo con cuidado–.

–Pobrecilla, de seguro era su primer beso y justamente tenía que ser con este patán sin sentimientos –Se quejaba Rue bastante preocupada por la muchacha, mas al dirigir su mirada hacia el pelinegro esperando alguna reacción, se dio cuanta de que aún seguía ahí, con la vista perdida y rozando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Lo más sorprendente era que un leve sonrojo adornaba la tez del joven de mirar escarlata–. No me digas que te has enamorado de Ahiru ¿Nee Fakir? –Se burló logrando sacar al pelinegro de sus pensamientos–.

– ¡Guarda silencio idiota! –Exclamó enfadado, para luego salir de la pista, sacarse los patines con brusquedad y comenzar a caminar lejos de aquellas personas. Todo esto claro, sin antes de lanzar una mirada furtiva a sus amigos y una mirada de rabia y frustración para con la chica, quien estaba en los brazos del joven albino. No pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, por lo que decidió huir–. ¡Maldición! –Y se echó a correr–.

¡Que frustración!

Jamás en toda su vida le había sucedido algo semejante, y ahora conocía a esta niña pato y su corazón latía de una forma extraña y desconocida… No, esto debía ser un error, una simple confusión de sentimientos y aún así, él seguía sintiendo aquella sensación placentera del contacto suave de los labios de Ahiru. ¿Por qué? Sólo la conocía desde hace una semana, y sólo la había visto dos veces, la primera por culpa de ese estúpido pájaro y la segunda… Hoy.

– ¡Demonios! –Exclamó una vez se halló encerrado en su cuarto, el cual se encontraba en casi los últimos pisos de la academia de baile junto a los cuartos de sus amigos y el que seguramente sería el de esa niña–. ¡¿Por qué? –Se preguntó exasperado mientras golpeaba la puerta en donde se hallaba apoyado–. Mi cuerpo aún siente su calidez, la calidez de su cuerpo, la bondad en su mirar y la suavidad de sus labios… ¿Qué es esto?

Fakir agarró el sector superior izquierdo de su blusa y resbaló apoyándose en la puerta hasta llegar lentamente al suelo. No comprendía nada, su corazón estaba agitado y sus mejillas ardían en color carmín, sus piernas temblaban y su alma estaba inquieta, y lo que era aún peor, deseaba volver a sentir aquella sensación. Sin embargo, era contradictorio su placer, pues a pesar de sentirse reconfortado ante el recuerdo de la sensación, se enfadaba consigo mismo al desearla.

– ¿Cómo demonios haré para verla esta tarde? –Pensó recordando que comenzarían con las practicas hoy mismo–.

* * *

La suave briza le despertó de su estado de inconsciencia, y lo primero que se preguntó era el dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor y observó una habitación completamente blanca. Su primera impresión fue que la habitación parecía a la de un hospital, mas bastó con darse cuenta de los detalles, de la cama en donde yacía tendida y de las hermosas cortinas con diseño, para que cambiara de inmediato su punto de vista.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y giró la cabeza para luego encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos que la miraban con preocupación y desconcierto.

– ¿Ahiru? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el chico de mirar ámbar mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la chica y con uno de sus dedos corría un mechón de cabello que iba rebelde tapándole un ojo a la muchacha–.

–S-Sí… –Dijo dificultosamente mientras se sentaba en la cama–. ¿Qué me pasó?

– ¿No recuerdas el accidente? –Preguntó el alvino–.

– ¿Accidente? –Preguntó comenzando a pensar, encontrando la respuesta después de unos cuantos segundos–. ¡Qua…! –Exclamó mientras su rostro se volvía de color rojo cuál tomate maduro recién cosechado–.

–Jeje, no es para tanto –Se rio serenamente el muchacho–.

–Era mi primer beso… –Susurró mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro–.

–El de Fakir también, así que están a empate –Dijo la voz de Rue apareciendo por la puerta–. No te preocupes Ahiru, intenta no tomarle gran importancia.

–P-Pero… –Susurró bajando la mirada–.

–Además hoy tienes que enfrentarte nuevamente a él. Neko Sensei dijo que empezarían hoy con las prácticas. Fakir comenzará a enseñarte a patinar en un par de horas más.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y que hora es? –Preguntó desconcertada, además de que sentía hambre–

–Van a ser las tres de la tarde, has estado inconsciente dos horas –Dijo el joven que la miraba con ternura–.

– ¿Tanto? –Dijo sorprendida para luego sentir como su estomago gruñía–.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó el albino con cara de preocupación–.

– ¡Ah! No es nada no te preocupes –Dijo alterada, más su estomago volvió a sonar con más énfasis–. Ejeje…

–Si quieres podemos ir al casino a comer algo –Dijo Rue con voz amigable–.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Vayamos! –Exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie inmediatamente–.

Y así, la pobre chica pudo al fin zacear su hambre. No había comido nada desde la mañana y ya se sentía algo mareada y cansada.

Luego de la comida, Rue junto a Mytho, le enseñaron a la ojiceleste el lugar, el cual era muy amplio y bonito, para luego finalmente conducirla y enseñarle su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Rue y desgraciadamente al frente a la del joven de cabellos negros.

–Qua… Es muy hermosa –Suspiró la joven–.

–Dentro están todas tus cosas, nada más tienes que ordenarlas y ponerlas en su sitio –Dijo Rue–.

–Muchas gracias –Dijo Ahiru–.

–Ah si, también en ese armario esta tu traje provisorio de patinaje. Cuando puedas deber ir a comprar patines y malla propia, pero aquí los patines son lo más importante. Puede que para empezar a aprender cualquier patín sirva, pero luego debes de utilizar uno a medida –Dijo Mytho haciendo que la piel de la joven se erizara– Bueno, será mejor que te cambies porque ya van a ser las cinco y a él le disgustan mucho los atrasos y las inasistencias.

– ¡Qua! –Exclamó la chica asustada–.

– ¡Oh Fakir! –Exclamó Rue observando como el muchacho salía de su habitación ya vestido para la práctica–.

Fue sólo un instante, un instante incomodo y desastroso para aquellas esmeraldas y esos zafiros claros, los cuales se encontraron en un lapso de segundo interminable. Fakir había girado al escuchar la voz de la chica de cabellos oscuros y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar los ojos celestes de la joven a quien en estos momentos detestaba y no quería ver. Aún no estaba preparado para mirarla a los ojos y justo en ese momento tenía que verla… ¡Sin mentalizarse aún!

Ambos se sonrojaron y Fakir siguió su camino a paso apresurado con la mirada gacha.

–Sí que está rarito –Dijo Rue con voz de sorpresa–.

* * *

– ¡¿Por qué? –Exclamó Fakir mientras entraba al salón de patinaje–. Demonios… Esa Rue me las va a pagar.

Aún estaba nervioso y su cuerpo le temblaba. Observó la cancha de hielo y fijó su mirar en el lugar exacto en donde habían caído ambos, besándose… Su corazón galopaba a gran velocidad y su pecho se contraía con rapidez, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad perdida en los ojos color cielo de la joven recién llegada.

– _¿Por qué su habitación esta al frente de la mía? Esto es inaceptable… _–El joven posó la mano derecha en su rostro, tratando de tranquilizarse–.

– ¿F-Fakir…? –Susurró una voz dulce tras él–.

–Veo que al fin llegas –Dijo fríamente mientras se giraba para observar a la muchacha con rencor–. Ven, entra a la cancha de hielo. Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

¡Qué carácter!

¿Cómo es posible que actúe de esa manera a pesar de lo que había sucedido? Esta bien que no saque el tema, que no pregunte… Pero ¡¿Hey? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto la reacción el pelinegro? No, eso debía ser una confusión, una estúpida confusión…

Ahiru ingresó a la cancha de hielo con cuidado y se apoyó de la baranda temerosa de caerse, intentó observar los ojos de su instructor pero sólo basto que viera ese hermoso color verdoso, para que agachase el rostro. No lo soportaba más, era incomodo estar así…

–Y-Yo… –susurró–. Lo de esta tarde…

Sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y la piel se le erizaba…

–No le tomes importancia, fue un accidente bastante desafortunado nada mas –Dijo lo más frio que pudo–. Ven, deslízate y ven hacia mi –Le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se acercara–. Te enseñaré lo básico.

La chica dudó, mas simplemente se auto-convenció de que debía y se deslizó con cuidado hacia el joven, quien la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla por la pista. Estaba temerosa y temblaba, además sentía una insistente mirada por parte de Fakir hacia ella, lo cual no dejaba que su concentración fluyera…

–_Huele tan bien, es tan delgada… _–Pensó sin darse cuenta de que la observaba–. _Es tan suave y hermosa, tan delicada… _

Distracción y dolor… Ahiru había caído al suelo con las piernas abiertas

– ¡Ay! –Exclamó mientras juntaba sus piernas, un tanto adolorida–. Esto de patinar es muy complicado.

–No te desconcentres y ten cuidado –Le dijo sin mirarla a la cara. No podía, no se atrevía. Estaba demasiado sonrojado a causa de sus pensamientos–.

–Lo siento… –Susurró cansada poniéndose de pie con dificultad–. Lamento todas las molestias que te he hecho pasar. Se que soy una inútil y una chica muy patosa. Pero doy lo mejor en lo que hago y eso intento hacer ahora pero…

–Simplemente déjate llevar, deja que tus sentimientos salgan mientras patinas y diviértete. No lo tomes como una obligación, tómalo como una experiencia nueva y divertida… –Susurró Fakir, como recordando sus inicios–.

–Ese mirar triste… ¿Ya no eres feliz patinando? –Preguntó Ahiru de repente mientras se ponía de pie–.

–Mm… –Susurró el joven con la mirada perdida–. No es eso, simplemente es un fastidio el hecho de tener que competir y esas cosas, las cosas cada vez son más exigente y la diversión se pierde luego de un tiempo.

–Pero la exigencia te hace mejor, y así uno se va conformando con uno mismo –Dijo serenamente la chica mientras recordaba su pasado también–. Siempre disfruto bailando, pero cuando es para una competencia… Lo bello se pierde, es extraño y un poco estresante. Se cómo te sientes.

Sin darse cuenta, la muchacha comenzó a patinar lentamente. Se veía muy tierna y ante los ojos del pelinegro, parecía un ángel vestido de blanco…

–Veo que ya vas agarrándole el hilo al asunto –Dijo mientras sonreía de forma sonsa–.

–Es difícil, pero al menos ya puedo patinar por diversión –La chica sonrió–. Espero poder aprender a hacer las piruetas y todo eso…

El joven de ojos escarlata sonrió de forma tierna y se acercó a la muchacha para patinar junto a ella.

–Al menos con esto he comprobado que no eres un mal chico –La chica sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro–. Tus ojos muestran una ternura inconfundible cuando haces lo que te gusta…

–No digas tonterías… –Dijo parándose en seco–.

–Lo siento… –Susurró perdiendo la concentración mientras comenzaba a perder el control y a tambalease–. ¡Wuahhh…! –Exclamó intentando recobrar el equilibro, más fue inútil…–.

– ¡Cuidado tonta! –Exclamó el joven, quien antes de que la chica cayera al suelo, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí–. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó un tanto preocupado, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos–.

–S-sí, gracias –Dijo despreocupadamente–. F-Fakir… –Alzando su mirada al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban–.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron nuevamente con los azules de la chica, y el joven ya no pudo soportarlo más ni contenerlo… El calor en su cuerpo se vio expresado en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

–Y-Yo… Lo siento –Dijo mientras se separaba abruptamente de la chica y se daba la vuelta para luego alejarse un poco–.

–_Mi corazón…_ –Pensó Ahiru sin aliento. Aquel rostro sonrojado si que la había conmovido y la había hecho pensar, en lo hermoso que era el joven–. Fue culpa mía no te preocupes. Gracias por ayudarme… –Y dicho esto, patinó hacia el joven y lo tomó de las manos para que se girara y pudiera mirarlo a los ojos–. Nee Fakir ¿Podremos ser amigos algún día?

–Yo… –Las palabras no le salían, no podía hablarle con aquella voz tan quebrada, no con ese nudo en la garganta–.

–No quiero que me guardes rencores –Dijo antes de darle la espalda y salir de la pista, para luego sacarse los patines–. Espero que lleguemos a llevarnos bien –Susurró con la mirada fija en el suelo y el corazón llegándole a la garganta–.

Y así sin más, la chica pescó sus zapatos y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un muy confundido joven. El corazón de ambos parecía estar sincronizado, ya que ambos latían al mismo tiempo, al mismo compás… A la misma rapidez.

– ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? –Se preguntó en un susurró casi inaudible mientras tapaba su boca con la mano derecha y delineaba nuevamente sus labios–. _Será que aquellos sentimientos que he intentado no tocar… No. No puedo estar enamorándome de esa niña. ¡Me niego! _

* * *

Embrassé*: Se han besado

Chan, chan, !

Finalmente terminado el capitulo. No fue muy largo pero hice lo que pude x.x!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero con ansias sus comentarios! n.n

Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Matta nee!

(Dejar comentario apretando botón con letritas verdes :3)


	3. Día de revelaciones

Hi minna saaaan!

Después de tanto tiempo sin inspiración, pude escribir este capitulo. En lo personal me encantó. Se revelaron varias cosas! Kya! Espero que les guste y me dejen un reviewsito xD

No prometo nada con la actualización, me demoraré y lo siento. Pero es que la inspiración va y viene, y de pronto, hoy llegó de Jamaica xDDD

Y ahí les va!

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

**

* * *

**

Un rayo juguetón del sol, se deslizó por la ventana hasta el rostro de la joven ojiazul, quien abrió con pereza sus ojos. Estaba cansadísima, y eso que apenas llevaba dos semanas en el lugar. Las lecciones con su "querido" instructor eran muy arduas y pesadas, además de que tenía que soportarle el mal humor, y que la evitara todo el tiempo.

Acercarse a él y ganarse su simpatía era como una carrera de obstáculos, en la cual pasaba cayéndose y chocando con ellos. Y lo que era aun peor, el chico comenzaba a atraerla de una forma muy extraña…

-Es sábado… -Susurró para sí mientras se refregaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama-. Es sábado y aún así tengo clases –Que injusto, ni siquiera podía disfrutar en su fin de semana. Hizo un berrinche para calmarse y se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa-. ¡Bien! Hora de trabajar.

Si, Fakir la hacia levantarse a las 07:00 A.M sólo para que calentara, y a las ocho recién comenzaban con las practicas de los movimientos básicos.

Por otro lado, el susodicho muchacho ya se había levantado y estaba precalentando. Desde el beso, cada día se sentía mas confundido; sus sentimientos se parecían a un mar que esta en el ojo de un huracán, a punto de explotar en olas gigantescas, ¡y todo por culpa de esa patosa! Lo peor era, que mientras mas lo pensaba, más caía en cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella, ¡y no podía detener eso!

-Maldición –Masculló al terminar una pirueta-. _Ni siquiera se parece a ella… ¿Entonces por qué?_

Habían pasado muchos años desde que su corazón había sido mancillado por la decepción. Ella había sido una gran patinadora, había logrado tantas cosas y parecía una mujer de hermoso corazón… Y sin embargo, su pureza era tan engañadora. Cuando descubrió todo aquello quería morir, su Katarina, su gran y único amor, era una mujerzuela sin escrúpulos…

-_¿Por qué estoy recordando eso? Aunque a decir verdad, cuando me enteré de que ella había salido en aquella revista y en esas condiciones… Yo era aún muy niño _–Pensó con melancolía al recordar que su amor era no correspondido y que más encima, era casi platónico-

-¿F-Fakir? –Sonó la voz de la pecosa sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos y aturdiéndolo un poco-. B-Buenos días… -Saludó como de costumbre-.

-Si, eran buenos –Dijo con sarcasmo, logrando hinchar la vena de la jovencita-.

-Moo ¡Fakir! ¿No podrías ser un poco más amable conmigo?

-No creo que sea capas de ser amable con un pato vestido de mujer –Reclamó-.

-¡Oye! –Sin más, entró a la pista de patinaje con la clara intención de golpearlo, generando así una estúpida y graciosa persecución. Lamentablemente, en una de las curvas de la cancha, el joven hizo una pirueta para esquivar la pared, logrando despistar a la joven, la cual se estrelló tal y como él había planeado-. ¡Itte, tte, tte, tte, tte!

-Eso te pasa por boba, aprende a tener más cuidado –Le regaño mientras le tendía la mano para pararse. Grave error, la chica vengativa le jalo y lo tiro al suelo para luego pararse-.

-Eso te pasa por bobo, intentar ayudar a alguien a quien has molestado y quien desea venganza sobre ti –Dijo triunfante, luego de sacarle la lengua-.

-Veo que tienes ganas de pelear ¿no chica pato?

-¡Intenta hacerme algo, hombre gruñón! –Le retó-

El pelinegro se puso de pie de golpe, y la persecución comenzó de nueva cuenta por la cancha de patinaje. Era extraño, pero se estaba divirtiendo como nunca aunque no lo demostrase, de todos modos, las persecuciones matutinas le servían a ella para calentar ¿o no? y de cierto modo, les hacia gracia.

-Ahiru –La llamó al momento en que se detuvo en seco- Ya fue suficiente

-Tienes razón –La chica sonrió y se dejo deslizar para detenerse-. Tienes una cara muy graciosa –Le dijo mientras quedaba frente a el y observaba su cabello también desordenado-. ¡Mírate! Serio y con el cabello desparramado. ¿Qué eres? ¿El payaso llorón? O más bien, el payaso enojón…

-Cállate pato. Ahora que ya has calentado, vamos a comenzar con las clases…

Una vez más, la rutina de los giros y los saltos cortos. Esto no era nuevo ya para la chica de cabellos zanahoria, al igual que la actitud fría y demandante de su maestro. Sin embargo, ella aún deseaba poder tocar su corazón…

-Hemos terminado la clase de hoy. Te veo a las cuatro en la biblioteca. Vamos a practicar tu francés, y no olvides las tareas que te he dado.

-De-De-De-Demo… ¡Fakir! Es sábado ¿Qué acaso no puedo disfrutar de mí…?

-No, si quieres progresar debes practicar todos los días –Le gritó con desprecio dándole la espalda, para luego salir de la pista de patinaje-. Es todo.

El pelinegro salió sin decir nada más y dejó a la ojiazul completamente sola en la fría pista. No entendía por que se enfadaba tanto, ella le hacía sentirse furioso.

-No puedo enamorarme de una niña tan sonsa como esa. Es floja, tonta, torpe, patosa…

-¿Por qué no, Fakir? -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas-.

-¿R-Rue? –Oh no, había metido la pata. ¿Es que estaba pensando en voz alta?-

El joven se volteo con arrogancia y miró de frente a la joven de cabellos marrones y ojos carmín. La joven sonrió al ver el dilema del pelinegro, mas al ver los ojos temblorosos de Fakir, su semblante risueño cambio a uno de preocupación.

-Es por Katarina ¿no es así? –Se sintió triste al ver como el joven desviaba su mirada dejando ver la evidente verdad-.

-Eso no… -Intentó excusar. Pero era demasiado tarde, la reacción de su cuerpo lo había puesto en evidencia-. Demonios ¡¿Y qué si es así?

-Eres un tonto Fakir –La joven sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta darle la espalda-. ¿Cómo es posible que sigas obsesionado con eso? Tienes veintiún años ¿y aquello pasó hace cuanto? Eras un niño, tenías diez, Fakir ¿cómo no te das cuenta de que además tu amor era imposible? No puedes negarte la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo solo porque esa *prostituée, destruyó lo que era tu imagen de "la mujer ideal".

-¡*Damare! –Exclamó enfadado-. ¡Esto no te incumbe!

-¡Claro que me incumbe! Eres mi amigo Fakir, y quiero que seas feliz –Rue se giró enfadada y lo miro con recelo-. Ahiru es una muchacha excelente, es hermosa y tiene buenas aptitudes. ¿Por qué no dejas que tu corazón simplemente se abra y…?

El pelinegro no pudo soportar ni una palabra más, y arrojó a la muchacha en contra de la pared con todas sus fuerzas, debido a su frustración.

-No te metas en mis asuntos. No vuelvas a hacerlo –Le dijo en tono desafiante, observando la mirada adolorida y asustada de la chica-.

-Esta bien –Susurró logrando que el joven la soltara- Pero no te quejes si la alejan de ti…

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Fakir la había dejado sola. Extrañamente se sentía muy infeliz. ¿Por qué él no podía ser un poco más amable? Deseaba tanto que le abriese su corazón y confiase en ella pero…

-_Es imposible con Fakir, es demasiado duro_ –La chica suspiró agotada mientras salía de su habitación, vistiendo un sencillo vestido celeste, que resaltaba sus ojos color cielo-. Quizás no tengo el derecho de ser la persona a la que él le abra su corazón…

-¿Ahiru? –Escucho a sus espaldas-.

-M-Mytho… -La joven se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz serena-.

-¿Te sucede algo? Te vez desanimada –El joven la observó con preocupación, envolviendo a la joven en el color ámbar de sus ojos-. ¿Es por Fakir quizás…?

-¿Ah? Hmm… -Asintió tristemente- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo antes de que empiecen mis clases? Tengo algo de dinero, así que yo…

-No te preocupes, yo invito –El joven sonrió dulcemente y tomó con delicadeza la pequeña mano de la joven, para luego besarla-. Será un placer pasar tiempo con tan bella *Mademoiselle.

-Qua-Qua-Quak… -Tartamudeo sonsamente ante aquel acto tan caballeroso-. My-My-My-Mytho…

-Jajaja –Sonrió con mucha mas dulzura aún-. Nanyatte*–El joven rio ante la timidez de la jovencita-. Además así podrás conocer un poco este lugar. Durante la semana apenas y te has atrevido a salir por puerta…

-E-Esta bien, vamos –Dijo con una tremenda sonrisa, logrando que el joven de ojos ámbar se sonrojase un poco y sonriera nuevamente de forma dulce-.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el enorme recinto hasta llegar al piso principal, en donde se encontraba la salida. Hablaban de cosas triviales, sobre como era la vida en Francia, sobre la vida de Ahiru en Holanda y de cómo llego tan alto gracias a su duro esfuerzo y practica. Y finalmente, cuando Ahiru se propuso a hablar sobre sus preocupaciones…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –Preguntó mientras abría la gran puerta de cristal para permitir que la joven saliese-.

-Fakir es… -Una mirada color jade la dejo paralizada. Fakir pasó a su lado lanzándole una fugaz mirada frívola, antes de seguir con su camino hasta el interior del recinto. ¿La abría escuchado nombrándole…?

-Un maleducado, frívolo y malhumorado chico –Dijo con ternura mientras seguía caminando, logrando que Ahiru saliera de su sobresalto y le siguiese-. Pero es una magnifica persona. Siempre que hay un apuro, el esta allí, intentando ayudar. Además, Fakir es de esas personas que ponen su mayor esfuerzo en lo que se proponen, a pesar de todas las dificultades que tengan que sobrellevar…

-Sonará algo presuntuoso, pero lo se… –La chica sonrió-. Lo sé, aunque no lo haya podido ver con mis propios ojos. Sin embargo, algo en él me preocupa…

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a un restaurante en donde escogieron una mesa y pidieron lo que querían comer. Aunque obviamente, Mytho tuvo que ayudar a la pobre chica, quien apenas y entendía lo que decía la pancarta.

-¿Y que es lo que te preocupa de Fakir? –Pregunto curioso, mientras sorbía su bebida-.

-Sus ojos… -La joven entrelazó sus manos y las apretó levemente-. Pareciera que siempre estuviera enfadado, pero a la vez… Muy triste.

-Oh, eso es por el pasado de Fakir

-¿Su pasado…?

-Eres de confianza, así que te diré…

* * *

-¡Demonios! –Exclamó dando un portazo al entrar en su habitación-. _¿Por qué me molesta tanto que ella esté con…? _

**Celos**

-Eso es imposible, no puedo estar celoso de… -Una fuerte punzada en su pecho le hizo retorcer su abdomen mientras caía al piso-. _Maldición, hace tiempo que no me daba esto…_

* * *

-¿Está enfermo del corazón? –Preguntó asombrada. No podía creerlo, era simplemente algo…-.

-Así es. Fakir nació prematuro y su madre murió al dar a luz. Hubo muchas complicaciones después del parto, y su corazón fue una de ellas.

-Pobre Fakir… -Susurró débilmente-

-El padre de Fakir después de que cumplió un año, encargo a mi familia su cuidado, y se fue a trabajar al extranjero, para poder velar por su hijo, y lograr dinero para una cirugía.

-Oh no… -Soltó sin pensar, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Era algo realmente duro crecer sin tus padres. Ella… Lo sabía muy bien-. Pero Fakir ahora…

-No te preocupes, la cirugía fue un éxito –El joven sonrió, y eliminó una de las lágrimas que los ojos celestes de la chica dejó escapar, con una leve caricia-. Sin embargo, eso no es todo. Y la razón por la cual Fakir no te puede abrir su corazón es porque ha comenzado a interesarse por ti…

-¡¿Eh? ¡Eso es imposible! –Exclamó parándose de su asiento instintivamente, logrando que toda la gente que yacía en el lugar, se quedara mirándola con extrañeza-. Jejeje –Rio nerviosamente mientras volvía a su lugar-.

-No es imposible y no lo culpo. Eres una muchacha hermosa –El joven sonrió con infinita dulzura y se quedó mirando los ojos color cielo de la joven, logrando su sonrojo-. Por causa de esos sentimientos, se siente intimidado. Él juró no volver a sentir ese tipo de sentimiento por nadie.

-¿Eso por qué? –La joven estaba curiosa y preocupada a la vez. ¿Entonces como le haría para si quiera ser su amiga? Ella lo admiraba desde hace mucho, y le quería como persona. Entendía también que él le gustaba, pero si era imposible que el pelinegro al menos la mirase como par, mucho menos la miraría como mujer-.

-El tuvo un "trauma amoroso", por así decirlo –El joven suspiro-. ¿Conoces a Katarina? ¿La bailarina de patinaje en hielo que salió en la revista para pervertidos?

-S-Si…

-Bien. Fakir, cuando comenzó esto del patinaje en hielo, a sus siete años, la vio por televisión y la idolatro completamente. A los ocho, debido a su excepcional talento, la conoció en persona y se enamoró completamente de ella. En ese entonces, Katarina tendría sus veinticinco años y estaba en su mejor momento pero… -El joven bajo la cabeza-. Sin dar detalles, ella dejó el patinaje, haciendo que Fakir se sintiese traicionado, e incluso por unos meses, dejó de patinar y se mantuvo en su habitación. Y cuando finalmente Fakir cumplió los diez años, la única noticia que tuvo de ella, fue sobre su salida en esa revista.

-Eso es… -No podía creerlo. Fakir había estado enamorado de alguien, hace ya mucho tiempo… Ah~ Definitivamente ella ya no podría competir. Además ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle tanto?-.

-Si, eso lastimó mucho a Fakir, y le hizo desear no volver a amar nunca jamás.

-Fakir… -La joven bajo la mirada y dejo que algunas lágrimas volvieran a escaparse de sus ojos-. Debió de haber sufrido tanto…

-Eres una dulce persona Ahiru… -Le susurró mientras tomaba entre las suyas, una mano de la joven-.

-Myhto…

El albino pudo sentir como los colores se le iban a las mejillas por unos instantes… Aquel mirar tan brillante, y aquellas mejillas sonrosadas habían hecho que su corazón saltase en frenesí…

-¿Mytho?

-¿Ah? No es nada, solo me deleitaba viendo tu hermoso rostro –Le dijo entre sonrisas-.

-¡Qua…!

Unas dos horas transcurrieron, y Ahiru y Mytho decidieron regresar al recinto. Ya casi eran las cuatro, por lo tanto, Ahiru tenía su sesión de francés con el pelinegro.

-Yo solo quiero que Fakir sea feliz. Es mi mejor amigo… -Mytho miró a la joven con dulzura mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, sin darse cuenta, de que el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos-. Sin embargo…

-¿Mytho? –El acto del joven la dejo en trance. Se había acercado a ella y había comenzado a acariciar su rostro tiernamente-.

-Sin embargo, si el no intenta nada, yo iré a por ti…

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos de par en par, luego de haber escuchado tal declaración, y solo se limitó a observar, como los labios de la persona que había comenzado a mover su corazón, eran robados en un suave y tierno beso, de su mejor amigo…

* * *

*Prostituée: En francés, significa meretriz (prostituta)

*Damare: En japonés, No lo digas

*Mademoiselle: Señorita

*Nanyatte: O algo así (No se si esta bien escrito xDDD)

Minna san, creo que mesclare algunas palabras del francés y el japonés, además recordemos que están en francia xD, pero que a la vez son nuestros personajes nippones, xD

Colocare las palabras con su significado en cada sección de abajo del capitulo, gracias por leerme y por esperar.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi *o*! Kyaaa los franceses actúan rápido xD


	4. Guerra de miradas

Hola gente!

¿Cómo han estado? Kyaaa, por favor no me maten T-T, me cuesta mucho ganar inspiración durante estos días de pesadumbres…

Pero bueno, al menos he logrado traer a ustedes este nuevo capitulo del fic, es cortito, lo se… Pero intentare alargar los próximos T_T cuesta mucho!

Bien, no les quito mas su tiempo y…

¡A leer!

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

**

* * *

**

¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla?

Sentía arder sus mejillas debido a la ira. Mytho, su mejor amigo, había robado los labios de "SU" niña pato.

-_Pero que digo… ¿Mi? _–Pensó contrariado-.

El pelinegro intentó contener su furia, y a pesar de haberlo logrado, no pudo impedir que su cuerpo interrumpiese la escena para separarlos.

-No sabia que te gustaban los patos, Mytho –Dijo seca y socarronamente, mientras ponía su espalda contra la pared. Logrando que el alvino se separara lentamente de la joven –petrificada-, para atacar a su amigo con la mirada-.

-Los patos no, pero si los cisnes –Le siguió sonriente y en tono burlón, logrando enfadarlo-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que acaso estas celoso y tienes miedo de que te arrebate a tu mascota?

La guerra de miradas comenzó a aturdir a la chica de cabellos zanahoria, quien no hacia más que balbucear débilmente intentando decir algo que detuviese esa masacre ardiente entre el jade y el ámbar. Además… Sus labios habían sido nuevamente robados, pero esta vez no a causa de un accidente, si no, que por la simple voluntad de los sentimientos del albino.

-Awuawua –Balbuceo nerviosamente, mientras movía sus manos en todas direcciones y se ponía en medio de los -Fa-Fakir, t-tienes que e-enseñarme f-francés, ¿*i-ikuo yo? –Le sonrió mientras le tomaba un brazo, intentando que se relajara también, ya que estaba tenso, y sus manos estaban empuñadas-.

-Ahiru tiene razón –Dijo Mytho con serenidad, para luego darle la espalda a ambos jóvenes-. Nos vemos después, nee ¿Ahiru Chan? –Y sin decir mas nada, el albino comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, hasta desaparecer por un pasillo-.

-¿Ahiru Chan? –Susurró un tanto descolocada por aquella forma de dirigirse a ella, solo una persona le había llamado así en toda su vida…-.

-Hump –Refunfuñó soltándose bruscamente del agarre que ejercía la jovencita en su brazo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por el cual Mytho se había ido-. ¿Qué esperas pato? Apresúrate –Le ordenó deteniéndose unos segundos, para cerciorarse de que la chica le siguiera-.

-Ha-Hai

Luego de pasar por la habitación de Ahiru para que sacase su cuaderno y apuntes, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Todo el camino hasta allí fue en silencio, pero cuando tomaron asiento en la biblioteca, el pelinegro decidió romper el silencio.

-Las tareas –Dijo fríamente-.

La joven le entregó los cuadernos con las tareas hechas y lo miró de reojo. ¿Qué estaría pensando sobre ella y Mytho? No quería ser malentendida…

-L-Lo de recién… Y-Yo no hice nada, M-Mytho me pillo por sorpresa y…

-¿Y? –Masculló sin siquiera mirarla-. Eso no me incumbe, lo que hagas o no hagas, no me incumbe.

-Fakir… -La muchacha bajo la mirada. Se sentía muy triste y apenada. No sabia que hacer, además a Fakir ni siquiera le importaba… Definitivamente Mytho estaba equivocado-.

Espesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos color cielo de la chica sin que esta se diese cuenta. Desde que había llegado al lugar, no había encontrado un buen momento de paz, estar con Fakir todos los días, aumentaba su ansiedad. Además, ahora se sumaba lo que Mytho le había contado sobre Fakir y su amor definitivamente no correspondido. Bueno, no era que fuese amor, pero si le gustaba… Bastante.

El pelinegro observó de reojo, el tenso cuerpo de la joven, y con curiosidad, las lágrimas que caían con furia sobre la mesa. Esto le sorprendió y le obligó a pararse de su asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó levantándole el rostro, tomándole el mentón con el pulgar y el índice-. ¿P-Por qué estas llorando? –Dijo esta vez, intentando aminorar su fuerte tono-.

-¿Eh…? –La chica tocó sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de lo cierto. Con delicadeza, borró los rastros de lágrimas y sonrió-. Oh, no es nada -¿Cómo es que no podía aguantar un simple sollozo? Se suponía que ya era una adulta, y aún así…-

-¿Te gusto*? –Preguntó secamente, logrando que la chica se sonrojara y abriera considerablemente los ojos-.

-¿Eh…? –Logró susurrar. ¡Pero que mirada tan intensa! El jade había sometido al zafiro con seriedad-.

-Te estoy preguntando si el beso que Mytho te dio, fue de tu agrado -Explicó algo ansioso, mientras que con la mano que había elevado el rostro de la chica, acariciaba su sonrosada mejilla. Necesitaba saber con urgencia, si el beso de Mytho había sido más placentero que el suyo… Necesitaba saberlo ya, aunque la verdad, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando y/o haciendo-.

-F-Fakir yo… -No podía articular palabra alguna, sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos de su compañero, y las caricias que él le estaba proporcionando a su rostro no la dejaban si quiera respirar-.

-Kotaete*… -Pidió en un susurro, antes de acariciar los labios de la joven con su pulgar-.

-¡I-Ia! –Exclamó, logrando poner en funcionamiento sus músculos, empujando al joven con todas sus fuerzas y logrando que éste perdiese el equilibrio-. Y-Yo… ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera! –Exclamó fuertemente, logrando un sobresalto en el muchacho, quien yacía en el suelo-. ¡No intentes jugar conmigo! –Las lágrimas esta vez no se detenían, se sentía frustrada, utilizada y herida. Ella no era de esas que se besaba con cualquiera-. ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡No pueden ir besando a cualquiera! Yo… –Y sin mas, se echó a correr desesperadamente, en un intento de huir. Fue tal su arrebato, que olvidó todas sus cosas las cuales quedaron a medio hacer y tiradas en la mesa de la biblioteca-.

El pelinegro se quedó en estado shock y parado ahí donde se había quedado. ¡Añ fin había caído e cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo! Más aún no quería aceptar su "necesidad de saber"

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Le había acariciado la mejilla y los labios. Sin previo aviso, el joven sintió un leve mareo al tiempo que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar… Ella, todo lo que le estaba pasando era culpa de ella.

-Maldición… -Susurró mientras recordaba los ojos temblorosos de la chica de cabellos naranjos-. _Esa chica… _

* * *

¡¿Por qué?

¿Cómo es que había caído dentro en un juego como ese? No sabía que pensar, pero todo le decía que ambos muchachos querían jugar con ella. No podía entender lo que había pasado. Primero el accidente, luego Mytho, y después, el extraño comportamiento de Fakir. ¿Es que acaso se sentía celoso? ¡Oh no! Por supuesto que no, de seguro él solo quería hacerle una broma… Una broma bien pesada.

-No entiendo… -Sollozo mientras abrazaba su almohada- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Yo que he hecho…? _Edel san… Quiero volver a casa _–Pensó tristemente mientras apretaba con fuerza el colgante que su tutora le había regalado-.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación para ir en busca de un teléfono público. Necesitaba hablar con ella….

* * *

No sabía que hacer con todas las cosas de la ojiazul. Las había dejado tiradas ahí, todas revueltas en la mesa. Además… ¿cómo plantarle cara después de lo ocurrido?

El pelinegro revolvió por enésima vez su cabello y gruñó, frustrado.

-¡Demonios! –Exclamó mientras golpeaba sonoramente la mesa-. ¿Qué debería hacer…?

-Ara* Fakir –Oyó una voz a sus espaldas-. ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

-Rue… -Susurró molesto-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues buscaba un libro –Dijo con sarcasmo, haciéndole notar, lo obvio de la respuesta-. ¿En dónde está Ahiru? ¿No se suponía que tenia clases de…?

-Ya cállate, eso que te importa –Interrumpió molesto-.

-Así que es eso… -La joven sonrió con picardía y malicia-. ¿Qué le hiciste ahora a la inocente chica?

El joven no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda y le hiciera estremecerse, cosa que no fue desapercibido por la chica de cabello marrón.

-¡No puede ser! –La chica exclamó con asombro, para luego volver a sonreír- ¿Entonces si que le hiciste algo…?

-… -¿Qué podía decir en su defensa si era verdad? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Además el sonrojo de su rostro lo delataba aún más-

-Mejor preocúpate por lo que Mytho le hizo –Dijo seriamente, logrando evitar que la chica prosiguiera en su plan de molestarle-.

-¿M-Mytho? –Extraño, no pensaba que pasaría algo entre Ahiru y su mejor amigo y amado Mytho-. ¿Qué hizo?

-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas tú a él? –Dijo molesto, mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente-. Yo me largo…

-Espera Fakir –Le dijo mientras lo agarraba de la mano-. ¿Qué piensas hacer con todas las cosas de Ahiru? –Señalo la mesa- Tienes que ir a entregárselas.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Para retribuir tú falta

-No quiero. Si tanto te preocupan sus cosas, ve tú a dejárselas –Y sin más, se zafó del agarre de forma brusca y salió del lugar-.

-Demonios –La chica suspiró cansada-. _ Pensar que hace un tiempo yo amaba a una persona cómo él. Pobre de Ahiru, la pasará muy mal. _

* * *

¿*i-ikuo yo?: ¿Vamos?

¿Te gusto*?: No puse la tilde, porque de esta manera no se entiende claramente la pregunta de Fakir. Así, nuestra querida Ahiru podría interpretar la pregunta como un "¿Yo te gusto?"

Kotaete*: Respóndeme

Ara*: Es como "vaya…" o "caray"

Kya! Ya revele otro secretin. Sí! Nuestra querida Rue amaba antes a Fakir, aunque ahora obviamente le gusta un poco Mytho. Pero ya veremos que pasara luego de todo esto. ¡Adoro los enredos amorosos o!

Lamento el retraso y que sea tan corto el capitulo T_T espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Merezco un Reviewsito? xD


	5. Amigos de infancia, recuerdos…

Hi hi! Minna san!

Wo, extrañamente he andado con inspiración este ultimo tiempo, y he podido hacer este nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado D:!

En este capi se revelara un nuevo secretin! o!

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

**

* * *

**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y por las ventanas del establecimiento podía verse el rojo atardecer. La ojiazul yacía frente a uno de los teléfonos del primer piso, esperando impaciente, con la mirada perdida y distante.

-Hallo*? –Se oyó una voz apacible desde la otra línea-.

-E-Edel San… -Susurró casi inaudible y con tristeza-.

-¿Ahiru? –La voz pareció sorprenderse-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas triste?

Edel san si que la conocía bien. Y como no iba a hacerlo, si ella la había criado desde que la encontró a orillas del lago Ijssel.

-Edel San, quiero volver a casa… -Y estalló. Las lágrimas no cesaban, se sentía tan sola e incomoda… Insegura, asustada-.

-Pero Ahiru, estabas tan emocionada con lo de proseguir tu carrera en Francia y ahora…

-Es que Edel San…

Mientras la conversación se prolongaba y la ojiazul intentaba detener las lágrimas, el pelinegro, quien solo se había limitado a huir de las preguntas de Rue, llego al lugar, en donde vio a la causante de todos sus problemas. Por un momento pensó en ir a reclamarle, mas se limitó a esconderse tras el muro, al notar que la sangre nuevamente se le había subido a la cara. Y es que, con todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquel día, le era imposible intentar verle si quiera los zapatos.

-_Está llorando nuevamente… _-Pensó extrañamente preocupado, mientras "paraba las orejas" para oír mejor la conversación que mantenía la joven por el teléfono-.

-Minnares* -Dijo la voz dulcemente-. Tienes que ser fuerte, es por tu sueño. Yo también te extraño mucho, pero debemos seguir ambas por nuestro camino.

-Edel San, es que la estoy pasando tan mal. Mi maestro de patinaje es un idiota… -Susurró entre triste y enfadada, logrando que a lo lejos, al pelinegro se le hinchara una vena de la frente-. Fui muy feliz cuando supe que la persona a quien yo más admiraba sería mi instructor, pero para variar, yo ya me "había" ganado su odio, incluso antes de conocerlo. He intentado ganarme su simpatía, pero a él solo le gusta jugar conmigo, y cuando hoy Mytho me besó él…

-Damn!* -Exclamó-. ¿A que al fin te han dado tu primer beso? Qué emocionante mi pequeña. Oh, creces tan rápido, y pensar que ya tienes 19 añitos…

-Edel San –Sonrió con un tic en los labios y con una gota de sudor, rozándole la nuca-. A decir verdad, mi primer beso fue con mi maestro… Fue accidental, pero supongo que eso gatillo los raros sentimientos que tengo ahora… -La joven volvió a sentirse triste-

-Pero mi niña, ¿te has enamorado?

-Lamentablemente sí. Fakir me odia, y se que jamás pensaría así de esa forma pero yo… Mi corazón siente tanto afecto hacia a él. Quisiera por lo menos llegar a ser su amiga, pero el muro que tiene es inquebrantable… No puedo creer que mi admiración se haya convertido en esto… Me estoy enamorando de Fakir…

Sorprendido, el pelinegro optó por huir –de nueva cuenta- al escuchar aquello. ¿Ahiru le amaba? A él… ¿Él que iba a hacer? Su corazón dio un salto, y un dolor terrible le hizo perder el equilibrio, obligándolo a sostenerse en la pared mientras jadeaba.

-¡Fakir! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Oh perfecto, ahora a la segunda persona que menos deseaba ver, estaba frente a si. ¿Es que todos en el día de hoy le harían huir? ¿Y desde cuando que huía de sus problemas? No era muy típico de él-.

-No me molestes, Mytho… -Masculló, cortante, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente-.

-Fakir no es tiempo de pelear ¡Mírate! –El albino trotó para llegar hasta él, intentando detenerle-. Vamos a tu habitación, luego llamaremos al medico.

-No necesito tu ayuda Mytho… -Jadeo-. Estoy bien solo –Su mirada de frialdad fue a parar a los ojos de su mejor amigo, estremeciéndolo un poco-.

-Estas jadeando Fakir… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda? –Preguntó enfadado-. ¿Es que aún sigues enojado por el beso que le di Ahiru?

-Eso no es problema mío…

* * *

-Vaarwel* pequeña, hablaremos en otra ocasión. Por favor cuídate mucho y ten animo –Se despidió la mujer, desde la otra línea telefónica-.

-Vaarwel Edel San… -Se despidió, un poco más tranquila y animosa-. Edel san tiene razón. ¡Le pondré mucho empeño! ¡Gambare* Ahiru Chan! –Y con ese grito de guerra, se dirigió al pasillo, para intentar volver a su dormitorio.

* * *

-Si no es tú problema, ¿entonces porqué no dejas de comportarte como un niño?

-¿Cómo un niño? ¿No te has dado cuenta de tu actitud? Jugando con las personas…

-Lo que hice no fue un juego, Fakir… Voy muy enserio con lo de Ahiru –Dijo molesto, logrando sorprender al pelinegro, quien se giró para enfrentarlo, cara a cara-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú que sabes de andar con alguien seriamente? Desde que te conozco has sido un Don Juan. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de Pique, Freya, Lilie, Marie, y todas las demás?

-Eso fue hace años. Y además, a ellas las use para poder olvidar a mi primer y único amor…

-¿Único amor? –Eso si que le había sorprendido- -¿Pero que dices? No me dirás que la niña de tu historia…

-Si, es ella. Quizás Ahiru no me recuerde, pero yo sí, y te puedo decir que fui un amigo muy especial para ella en su infancia. Jugaba con ella en el lago Ijssel casi todos los días… Y cuando fuimos separados, yo le seguí la huella. He estado al tanto de sus éxitos y vida por durante todos estos años. Intente olvidarla, pero jamás pude hacerlo, y ahora que ella está aquí yo…

-Mientes, ella no puede ser…

-Si lo es y no puedes hacer nada al respecto. La he amado durante todos estos años…

La jovencita que iba rumbo a su cuarto, al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras solo atinó a ocultarse tras el muro.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Fakir? Después de que yo le diga a Ahiru quien soy ¿Qué crees que hará? ¿Crees que podrás ganarle a un amor de tantos años? ¿Crees que puedes derrotar a nuestra vieja amistad y sentimientos?

Recuerdos de aquel día surcaron las mentes del albino y de la muchacha…

-Mytho… Mytho es… -No podía creerlo-

"_Aquel día nublado, aquel día que a su despedida, el cielo lloró junto a sus corazones. _

_-Siempre te recordare Ahiru Chan, por favor, no me olvides –Decía el pequeño de apenas 8 añitos, mientras abrazaba a su amiga de 6-. _

_-Myu Chan* –Sollozaba la pequeña, mientras se hundía en el pecho de su mejor amigo-. Te prometo que no te olvidaré._

_-Recuera nuestra promesa…"_

Esa promesa…

-Myu Chan… -Susurró inaudiblemente la chica cabellos naranja-.

"_-La recordaré. Y cuando nos volvamos a ver, estaremos juntos, por siempre._

-¿A que te refieres con vencer Mytho? –Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro- Ya te dije que esa patosa no me interesa.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó con seriedad, logrando que su amigo se sonrojara y abriese sorprendido, sus ojos esmeralda- Vi muy bien lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle en la biblioteca. Querías besarla ¿no es así?

-No es cierto, yo solo… -Mierda, ese maldito le estaba dejando sin palabras…-.

-Deja de actuar como un niño pequeño Fakir. Tienes que asumir tus sentimientos de una vez. Ya han pasado muchos años desde lo que paso con Katarina. ¡Supéralo!

-¡Ya cállate! Esto no te incumbe, si quieres además, ¡quédate con ella! No me interesan las mujeres feas y que se mueven y actúan como pato.

-No te atrevas a ofenderla solo por un ataque de cobardía –Le advirtió-.

-Y si la ofendo ¿qué? Ella no vale nad…

Y plaf, la ira del albino se desató al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe certero al pelinegro, justo en el rostro. ¿Cómo osaba a tratarla de esa manera? ¡Ella no le había hecho nada!

-¡Yamette* Myu Chan…! –Exclamó sin poder aguantar el miedo, viendo como el albino se preparaba para atacar de nueva cuenta- No lo golpees Myu Chan, todo lo que ha pasado… Ha sido solo culpa mía, Fakir tiene razón, yo no valgo nada y… -Y lágrimas. Simplemente no podía soportar las palabras duras del pelinegro, junto a la emoción de saber finalmente identidad del albino-.

-¡Ahiru! Eso no lo dije por… -Asustado, el pelinegro soltó aquellas palabras sin pensar. Temía herir a la chica, más de lo que ya había hecho-.

-A-Ahiru… -Susurró el albino interrumpiendo a su amigo, mientras miraba a la ojiazul, con una expresión dulce y melancólica-. ¿Estuviste escuchando…?

-Lo siento, fue accidental… -La joven intento limpiarse las lágrimas, mas estas no se detenían-.

Mytho comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la joven y la abrazó, consolándola dulcemente, sin percatarse de que una cuarta persona los observaba, la cual solo se limitó a ver al pelinegro con una sonrisa torcida y ojos tristes.

-Vámonos de aquí Fakir, tenemos que hablar seriamente –Y sin más, se llevó casi a la rastra, al muchacho, quien solo guardaba silencio y miraba hacia el suelo, con la mirada ida-.

* * *

Nótese que lo que esta en cursiva, además de ser los pensamientos, corresponden a recuerdos cuando están entre comillas.

Hallo*?: ¿Diga?, en holandés

Minnares*: Querida, en holandés

Damn*: Caray, en holandés

Vaarwel*: Hasta luego, en holandés

Gambare*: Animo, en japonés

Yamette*: Detente, en japonés

Myu Chan: Forma en que Ahiru llamaba de pequeña a Mytho. (claro que en mi fic xD)

Wooo! Y ese fue el capitulo 5. Espero que les haya gustado

¿Merezco Review?


	6. El plan ¿Amigos o Rivales?

Wua! Muchas gracias a TODOS por sus hermosos comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz, es genial ser leída y que te dejen comentarios, de verdad, estoy súper agradecida T-T!

Bueno, luego de unas semanas, aquí les traído el sexto capitulo! Espero les guste, las cosas se van poniendo mejorcitas xD!

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

**

* * *

**

No se había dado cuenta, ni del momento en que entró a la habitación de Rue, ni de cuando se había sentado en unos de los dos sofás, que estaban al lado de una mesa con un florero. Además, ni siquiera se había dado cuanta, de cuando Rue le había puesto el parche en la mejilla, para ocultar la herida que, obviamente Mytho le había causado.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la chica con desasosiego-

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que consiguió decir, logrando que la joven se diera un golpe en la frente, con la palma de su mano-.

-¡¿Es que no me escuchaste? ¡Te pregunte que fue lo que sucedió! –Estaba desesperada. No quería perder a Mytho, y mucho menos antes de intentar tener un chance con él-. ¿Por qué Mytho estaba abrazando a Ahiru? ¿Es que acaso no te importa que él se la quede y la aleje de ti?

-Eso no te incumbe… -Dijo el pelinegro, desviando la mirada-.

-¡Claro que me incumbe! Si Mytho se queda con Ahiru, no solo tú sales perjudicado –Replicó enfadada-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

-¡Ah, maldición! –Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-. Rue, nosotros no tenemos oportunidad ya, es imposible para los dos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó contrariada, sin dejar de estar enfadada-

-Esos dos… -Fakir sintió como su cuerpo se ponía tenso, y como su seño se fruncía, debido a la frustración-. Esos dos son amigos de infancia. ¿Recuerdas la historia que Mytho nos contó hace unos años?

-¡No me digas que…!

-Si, Ahiru es esa chica… -Suspiró cansado y triste-. Es por eso que…

-Te equivocas… -Interrumpió- Aunque ellos sean amigos de infancia, aún tenemos oportunidad.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?

-¿Es que no entiendes? Mytho ha estado al pendiente de tus movimientos y de lo que hacías con Ahiru. Él no solo pensaba en si mismo, si no que en ti también.

-¿Y que con eso? No entiendo

-¡Ah! Baka* -Bufó exasperada- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que Mytho ha intentado abrir tus ojos para pelar por ella limpiamente?

-¿Y…? –Preguntó confundido-

-¡Fakir! ¡Date cuenta por el amor de Dios! Eso quiere decir, que Mytho sabe que Ahiru siente algo por ti…

El recuerdo de Ahiru hablando por teléfono le abrió la mente y le dejo pensar con claridad. Aquella huida, ¿Por qué había huido?

"_-Lamentablemente, me enamore de Fakir…" _-Resonó la voz de la joven, en la mente del pelinegro-.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Y para qué Mytho quiere luchar contra mí? ¿No seria mejor que simplemente tomase a Ahiru y ya?

-Fakir, definitivamente eres un baka insensible –La joven de cabellos marrones se sentó en el sillón contiguo y se removió el cabello-. Mytho no solo ha pensado en él y en ti. ¿Por qué no piensas un poquito? Entre ustedes, la persona más importante para ambos ¿no seria Ahiru? ¿Es que no piensas en sus frágiles sentimientos?

-Yo… -Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color cálido. Ahiru, ¿importante para él? ¿Por qué?-. Ahiru no debería ser importante para mí… No comprendo por qué…

-Fakir –La joven esta vez le habló con más dulzura y suavidad-. ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo admitir que te enamoraste de ella?

-Yo no…

-No lo niegues –Interrumpió-. Sabes muy bien que la quieres. De lo contrario ¿Por qué te pondrías celoso? ¿Por que te sonrojas al verla? ¿Por qué te sientes frustrado cuando le dices algo hiriente? Has estado desde su llegada así… -Suspiro, cansada-. Desde que te conozco, jamás habías sido así. Nos conocemos desde que éramos bebes Fakir, y con nadie, ni siquiera con Katarina eras así. ¡Ella te gusta!

-¡Es ilógico! En dos semanas no podría haberme…

-¡Claro que si es posible! Pasas casi todo el día con ella, y por si fuera poco ¡Se besaron!

-¡Calla! No me recuerdes eso… -El joven sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, resignado-. Yo no puedo enamorarme de Ahiru, ni de nadie… Me lo había prometido…

-Esa es la promesa mas estúpida que he escuchado Fakir –Contrarrestó seriamente-. Simplemente acéptalo. La amas.

-Aún así, no podré hacer nada. Ella recordara los sentimientos que tenía por Mytho, y se olvidará fácilmente de mí…

-Ten más confianza en ti hombre. Aunque, nada más tienes que ser un poco más dulce y sincero con ella.

-¿Dulce? ¿Sincero? ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

-Moo, Fakir –La chica no hizo mas que suspirar-.

-Además ¿Cómo tener confianza en algo como esto? Y no solo yo, si no que Mytho también la ha besado. Quién sabe que es lo que estarán haciendo ahora –Murmuró derrotado-.

-No te des por vencido Fakir –La joven sonrió con tristeza. Así que era eso. Mytho ya la había besado…-. ¡Tienes que pelear por ella!

-No puedo…

-Si puedes que puedes, no seas idiota. Aunque primero, tenemos que trazar un plan.

* * *

Finalmente ya estaba en su habitación. Mytho la había acompañado hasta allí, luego de haber conversado durante varios minutos.

-Esto es tan extraño. Me siento… confundida –Murmuró para sí, mientras tocaba su pecho, intentando tranquilizarse-.

"_Las lágrimas no cesaban, y por alguna razón, no quería separarse de aquella calidez. ¿Cómo es que no le había reconocido? Aquellos ojos ambarinos, y ese cabello extrañamente blanco, su tés albina… _

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Myu Chan? _

_-Esperaba a que me reconocieras… -Murmuró tristemente-._

_-Lo lamento tanto… -Susurró mientras alzaba la vista, con los ojos aún llorosos-. _

_-Bueno, supongo que es normal. Cuando era pequeño, parecía una chica –Y se hecho a reír-. ¿Recuerdas como me molestaban, y tú llegabas a defenderme? _

_-Al final terminaban diciéndome súper pato y a ti damisela –La chica sonrió con dulzura-. _

_-Han pasado tantos años… Y aún así, no ha habido día en el que no haya pensado en ti –Le murmuró mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas-. _

_-Myu Chan, gomen… -Murmuró silenciosamente, volviendo nuevamente a derramar lágrimas-. _

_-¿Por qué Lloras?_

_-Myu Chan… Yo lo siento tanto, por no reconocerte, por olvidar nuestra promesa. Por enamorarme de Fakir…_

_-No ha sido culpa tuya Ahiru. Los años hacen que olvides cosas. Y por lo que sé, tuviste varios problemas luego de mi partida, así que es normal –La miró seriamente-._

_-Myu Chan –Susurró sorprendida- ¿C-Como…?_

_-Eso no importa –Susurró-. Lo mas importante es que harás, ¿planeas decirle a Fakir lo que sientes? –Preguntó separándose de ella, rompiendo el abrazo-. _

_-¿Cómo podría? Tú le oíste… No valgo nada para el, ni siquiera me quiere como amiga –Esta vez, contuvo las lágrimas como pudo, mas simplemente eran tantas, que algunas escaparon de sus ojos; recordar aquello nada mas le hería el corazón-._

_-No llores más Ahiru, estoy seguro de que Fakir solo esta asustado por lo que ha comenzado a sentir por ti… Por eso dijo eso. El solo esta intentando huir –Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza-. _

_-Pero Mytho… _

_-Nada de peros. Aunque te diré inmediatamente, que si Fakir no hace sus movimientos en el tiempo adecuado, yo iré a por ti, y cuando eso suceda, te hare olvídale, y serás mía –Seriamente, el joven acaricio los labios de la joven y le dio la espalda-. Ha sido un día extenuante. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. _

_-M-Myu Chan… -Susurró, antes de comenzar a caminar en silencio, tras de él-" _

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero herir a Mytho…

* * *

-¡¿Estas loca? –Exclamó el pelinegro mientras se tapaba la boca, intentando tapar y disminuir así su sonrojo-. ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¡Debes de hacerlo! Eres el único que puede hacer algo. Mytho ni siquiera sabe que me gusta –Le replico, sonrojada también-.

-P-Pero... –Intentó escapar nuevamente. Hacer algo tan vergonzoso-. ¡E-Eso es ir demasiado lejos! Es vergonzoso, no puedo hacerlo…

-Si puedes, nada mas intenta ser más amable, discúlpate con ella, y dile que en realidad la amas. Luego simplemente la besas ¡y ya!

-No puedo, es ridículo…

-¡Fakir! Ya hablamos de esto. ¿Quieres tenerla para ti si o no?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero yo… Hacer eso…

-Por favor Fakir. Tú mismo me dijiste que la habías escuchado diciendo que te amaba. ¿Qué tanto te cuesta dar el primer paso para que algo bonito surja entre ustedes dos?

-Pero no es seguro, seguramente ella ya habrá recordado por completo a Mytho e incluso, puede que hasta estén juntos ahora.

-Eso lo veremos luego, y ya discutimos el que hacer si eso sucede –Dijo con seriedad-. Tu has tu parte y yo la mía. Y ten por seguro, que sabrás cada uno de los sentimientos, confusiones y pensamientos de nuestra querida Ahiru.

-E-Esta bien. Lo haré –Bufó al fin, resignado y sonrojado hasta las orejas-. Pero te advierto que no será pronto. Y Además, debes de decirle a Mytho lo que sientes también.

-Bien, bien… -Dijo haciendo un ademan de cansancio-. Será mejor descansar hoy. Necesitaremos energías el día de mañana –Reflexionó mientras se masajeaba levemente el hombro izquierdo-. Ve a descansar, comenzaremos mañana. Y recuerda que debes de ser A-MA-BLE…

-Mmhhh… -Masculló molestó, antes de desaparecer tras un leve portazo-.

* * *

Los rayos del sol le despertaron, más no se quiso levantar. Se sentía pésimo, no había dormido casi nada y le ardían los ojos. Había llorado tanto, que hasta sin voz se había quedado a causa del dolor de garganta, causado por reprimir los sollozos.

-Creo que hoy no iré a clases con Fakir. Y ¡es domingo!, no quiero estudiar, ni patinar los domingos –Murmuró para sí, cansada. Además, eran más de las nueve, y ya no alcanzaba a llegar a la práctica de patinaje-.

* * *

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ahiru? –Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, para poder llegar hasta la habitación de la recién nombrada-. _Que haya pasado todo eso, no le da derecho a faltar a mis clases. Es una irresponsable. _

* * *

La ojiazul se soltó la trenza como lo hacia todas las mañanas, y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Le dolía la cabeza, los brazos… El cuerpo en general mejor dicho. No quería hacer nada, y extrañamente, ni siquiera tenía hambre.

-Estoy demasiado cansada. Me iré a duchar y dejare mi cabello así nada mas –Y sin mas, se adentro en el baño que había en su habitación-.

* * *

-_Esa tonta, se las va a ver conmigo. Estoy seguro de que debe estar dormida _–Pensaba mientras casi corría para llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha.

-¿A dónde vas Fakir? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas-.

-Mytho –Soltó por inercia, con desaire malhumorado-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar unos momentos contigo.

El pelinegro se giro impaciente, y enfrento al ámbar con sus jades ardientes. Aún estaba resentido por el golpe que el albino le había proporcionado en su rostro la tarde anterior.

-¿Y?

-Lamento mucho el haberte golpeado –Soltó apenado, mas con semblante serio-. Sin embargo, aquel golpe te lo tenías bien merecido. Será mejor que te disculpes con Ahiru, cuando puedas…

-Se lo que tengo que hacer Mytho… -Dijo bajando el rostro sonrojado-. Y te advierto…

-¿Hum? –Preguntó sorprendido, por la actitud de su amigo-.

-No dejaré que te quedes con ella. No me interesa si fueron amigos de infancia y se quisieron en ese tiempo. Yo no te la dejare fácilmente…

-Bien dicho Fakir –Le dijo satisfecho, mientras le pegaba amistosamente en el hombro-. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta esto Fakir: Si la haces llorar, no te lo perdonare, y no descansare hasta alejarla de ti.

Sin más, el albino dio media vuelta y se alejo de su amigo y ahora rival, mientras caminaba a paso lento y se despedía con la mano derecha, mientras la otra la guardaba en su bolsillo.

-¡Mytho! –Exclamó el pelinegro, acaparando la atención de Mytho, quien se detuvo para escucharle-. Gracias por todo…

El albino solo se limito a sonreír y a seguir con su camino, mientras su sonrisa, desaparecía en una mueca de preocupación y tristeza.

_-Solo quiero que Ahiru sea feliz, quiero protegerla… Mas haciendo esto, solo me estoy haciendo daño _–Pensó mientras entraba al salón de baile-. _Bueno, ahora solo queda esperar, a que Fakir logre ser sincero, y ambos sean felices… _

* * *

Baka*: Idiota, en japonés

My God! xDDDD Pobre Mytho, me dio un poquito de pena, es tan lindo TwT …

**Avances del prox capitulo:**

_-¡Fakir no Baka*!_

_-Eres demasiado impulsivo, Fakir_

_-Yo, Ahiru, vi…_

_-Jajajaja_

_-¡Ya cállate Rue!_

¡Chan chan!

¿Merezco un Reviewsito?


	7. ¿Me perdonas?

Hi hi minna san!

Lamento mucho mi demora, es difícil escribir si no tienes inspiración T.T! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, a mi en lo general, me da mucha risa xD!

Un millón de gracias a la gente que sigue este fic, me hace feliz que gente lo lea y que además, sean tan buenitos como para dejarme review! Definitivamente estoy muy feliz! Gracias a todos!

**Nota: **He resubido todos los capítulos de nuevo, porque les arregle algunos detalles.

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

**

* * *

**

Aquella iniciación de rivalidad entre él y su mejor amigo, lo habían dejado a cien de adrenalina. Tanto así, que no podía quedarse quieto. Se sentía por primera vez, conforme y feliz de verdad. Él lucharía por su patita, la quería para él, y no se la dejaría a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo. Finalmente tenía una razón de ser, más fuerte que su amor por el ballet y el patinaje en hielo… Finalmente, había superado lo que había ocurrido con esa mujer, y finalmente, finalmente… Se había enamorado de verdad.

Por otro lado, nuestra jovencita, quién recién salía del baño después de su ducha, se preparaba para ponerse una nueva pijama. Se sentía cansada, y a pesar de que la ducha le había relajado un poco, seguía con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Y entonces, cuando se disponía a vestirse, un ruido ensordecedor hizo que se despojara de la pequeña toalla que llevaba encima y…

-¡Ahiru! Has perdido toda la mañana holgazaneando, tienes que… -Enfocar la vista en ella había sido muy pero MUY mala idea-.

Y si, había sido una mala idea dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y haber entrado sin permiso en aquella habitación…

-Qua… -Logró articular levemente, mientras sus ojos celestes enfrentaban, sobresaltados, a los desorbitados y temblorosos jades del pelinegro-. ¡QUAAAAAAAAAAK!

Ese terrible grito, que más parresia un graznido de ave, le habían devuelto a la realidad. Y el sonrojo de su rostro y la sangre que amenazaba por salir de su nariz, solo le dificulto más su huida de aquel cuarto, sin contar los miles de objetos que volaban tras de él, intentando alcanzarle y herirle.

-¡Fakir no Baka*! –Escuchó tras su espalda, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de golpe, y se quedaba allí, casi sin aliento y mudo como piedra-.

¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Le había visto… ¿Todo? O no, no, no, por favor no, ¡Dios no! No podía estar recordando esas partes de aquel virginal y delgado cuerpecito.

Y finalmente sangre, fue solo una pequeña gotita de sangre, pero aún así, no paso desapercibida por aquellos ojos escarlata, que le miraban con reproche mientras la dueña de estos, se sujetaba la cabeza con pesar.

-Eres demasiado impulsivo, Fakir –Susurró apenas, mientras intentaba de forma sobre humana, evitar una sonrisa, la cual sabia, terminaría en carcajada-.

-Yo, Ahiru, vi… -Sus balbuceos solo lograron hacer estallar en risas, a la chica que tenía en frente-.

-Jajajaja, no puedo creerlo Fakir. ¡Te has vuelto un pervertido! Jajaja –Y las risas seguían y la obligaban a arquearse-. Ay, Ay, mi abdomen jajajajaja.

-¡Ya cállate Rue!

-Pero es que Fakir, tu cara –Y seguía riendo-

Enfurecido y aun enrojecido, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alejarse de aquel lugar. Necesitaba refrescar su mente, así que volvería a la pista de patinaje para además, liberar energías. Se sentía extraño, verla en ese estado, tan "desprotegida", y además, su piel se veía tan suave y… ¡Ah basta! Debía dejar de pensar en eso…

* * *

¡¿Cómo es que había sucedido esto?

Ese imbécil pervertido se las pagaría todas. ¡Le había visto todo por dios! TO-DO. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle una desgracia tras otra? ¿Tanto la odiaba el universo? Y bien, ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Se quedaría allí, encerrada en su cuarto, esperando a que la tierra se compadeciera de ella y decidiera al fin tragársela? O quizás…

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, por lo que a velocidad sobrehumana, se puso el camisón morado que correspondía a su pijama.

-¿Q-Quién es? –Preguntó apenas-

-Ahiru ¿Estás bien? –sonó una voz femenina-

-¿R-Rue Chan? –Preguntó extrañada- P-Pasa…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Vi a Fakir salir de aquí con cara de haber visto un fantasma –Dijo, simulando el no saber, lo que había pasado-.

-Rue chan –Y se echó llorar como un bebe, logrando nerviosismo en la joven de cabello marrón-. Fakir me vio… Me vio TO-DO ¡buahhh, buahhh! –Se quejaba, mientras llevaba sus puños, al brote de las lágrimas-.

-¿To-do…? –Ahora comprendía porqué, hasta sangre de nariz, le había salido al pobre-. ¿C-Cómo…?

-¡No se! Fakir solo entró y… ¡Wuah! Lo mataré, juro que lo mataré….

* * *

Era extraño verle patinando a esa hora, puesto que siempre a las once, Fakir practicaba su ballet; aunque últimamente, el pelinegro se pasaba de la hora mientras pensaba en tonterías.

-¿Fakir? ¿Qué pasó con tu horario? ¿Pensando de nuevo en tonterías?

El pelinegro solo sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa serena voz. Sabía que era Mytho, y sabía muy bien que cualquier paso en falso, haría que él le sacara la verdad de lo que había pasado.

-M-Mytho, mhr*, mhr –Aclaró su garganta, para luego mirarle de frente con una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Qué… haces aquí?

-¿Fakir? Pensé que sabías que a las once me toca a mí usar la pista… -Respondió con una serenidad que ocultaba la sospecha-. Ya van varios días que te saltas las prácticas de ballet y te quedas aquí patinando, y creo que hoy te has excedido. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ah, bueno si… Creo que se me pasó la hora otra vez. Me iré –Dijo mientras se deslizaba a la salida, para luego sacarse rápidamente los patines e intentar huir. Lamentablemente, Mytho fue mas rápido y detuvo su huida posando una mano en su hombro-.

-¿Pasó algo malo Fakir?

El nuevo estremecimiento que el pelinegro sintió, no fue desapercibido por el alvino, quien le miro de reojo y sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Y bien? –La insistencia del alvino le hizo sentirse acorralado, por lo que no fue capas de articular ninguna frase cuerda a parte de…-

-¡Yo no hice nada! –Exclamó mientras se echaba a correr-.

-¿Qué no hizo nada…? –Susurró para sí contrariado-.

* * *

Ah~

¿Cómo es que Fakir podía ser tan imprudente? No podía creerlo… "El gran Fakir" cometiendo errores en la vida cotidiana. ¿Quién podría imaginárselo?

Rue, quien ya había salido de la habitación de Ahiru, se dirigía al casino a tomarse un café. La pobre chica estaba tan traumatizada, que sus llantos hasta le estresaron.

-Mataku* -Susurró mientras te ponía su mano en la frente-.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, para que la muchacha encontrara aquella cabeza negra de entre tantas otras, para saber que era su querido amigo.

-¿Fakir? –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado con su café- ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó viendo como éste ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su café, ya estaba helado-.

-¿Ah…? –Alcanzó a decir, mientras volvía de su estado de "ido"-. Oh Rue, si… estoy bien, o al menos eso creo.

-Que bien, porque te tengo malas noticias –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida-. Nuestra querida Ahiru quiere matarte, hacerte añicos y meterte en una aspiradora cuando estés hecho polvo.

-Uah… -El chico solo sintió como se le descomponía el cuerpo, mientras aquellas palabras, se le metían en el como si fueran lanzas-. ¿E-Ella dijo eso…?

-¡Claro! Y por supuesto, esta muy traumatizada y triste. ¡No solo la besaste por primera vez, si no que le "robaste la inocencia" con los ojos!

-¿Q-Qué yo qué? Y-Yo no…

-Bueno, esa es la impresión que ella tiene, si no vas a disculparte, ella quizás hasta te demande por acosamiento y hasta poco casi abuso sexual –Y no pudo evitarlo más, sus carcajadas salieron a flote mientras un aura deprimentemente azul rodeaba al pobre ojiverde-. Y se suponía que le pedirías disculpas por lo de ayer. Cada vez vas sumando más puntos para que ella te odie.

-Mmh…

-Escúchame bien Fakir, si no haces algo ¡Ella te odiara y te cambiará por Mytho!

-¡Qué ya lo se carajo! ¡Ash! Pero es que es tan…

-¿Dificil? ¿Por qué? –Interrumpió audazmente-.

-Yo jamás me he disculpado… Y, y…

-Jamás habías visto a una mujer desnuda claro está… -Interrumpió nuevamente-

-¡Oye! Eso…

-¿No es cierto? Ara Fakir, entonces ¿de verdad eres un pervertido? –Interrumpió de nuevo, con ansias de pelear-.

-¡Ah! Ya basta, ¡me sacas de quicio! –Exclamó mientras se paraba bruscamente y se iba del lugar, mientras la joven sonreía para sus adentros-.

-_Es tan sinceramente tonto y tierno. Sigue siendo un niño_ –Pensó mientras lo miraba desaparecer, tras la puerta del casino-.

* * *

Ya habían dado la una de la tarde, cuando se dispuso a salir de su habitación para comer algo. No tenía elección, no podía quedarse toda la vida en ese cuarto, tenía que enfrentar las cosas con la frente en alto.

-Ah~, estoy tan cansada… -Murmuró para sí mientras caminaba como por inercia hasta el casino-

-Oh, Ahiru… -Dijo una voz, al tiempo que ella entraba en el lugar, para encontrar algo de almuerzo-.

-¿Mytho? –Extrañamente se sintió feliz al verle, pero luego y como una ráfaga, las preocupaciones volvieron de nuevo a su cabeza-.

-¿Vienes a comer algo?

-Si, muero de hambre, jejeje –rió nerviosamente-.

-¿Hum…? ¿Qué sucede Ahiru? Tus ojos están algo hinchados…

-Ah, eso…

Luego de hacer el pedido y tener las bandejas en mano, ambos se sentaron a comer juntos mientras hablaban serenamente.

-¿Así que no has podido dormir?

-Hum… -asintió con tristeza-. Creo que anoche pensé en demasiadas cosas, sin contar que pasaron muchas cosas y que aparte, hable con Edel san…

-Ya veo, pero Ahiru –El chico sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla-. Te vez mejor con una sonrisa.

-Aw… -La chica se sonrojó y se aparto de la mano del chico-. Yo, este… Es mejor que no…

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda… -Murmuró con un deje de tristeza-.

-Nee Mytho, ¿me acompañarías luego? –Dijo, cambiando abruptamente el tema-.

-¿A dónde?

* * *

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Se sentía patético, ¿como es que ni siquiera sabía disculparse correctamente? Él solo iba a ir a reclamarle a la chica por su falta al entrenamiento y de paso disculparse… ¡y tenía que pasar eso! ¡Rayos!

El joven solo se había limitado a caminar por toda la academia intentando liberar su mente –sin resultado, claro esta-. Se sentía furioso, frustrado y, y… quería desaparecer.

-Esa Ahiru… Es todo culpa suya, si ella no existiera, si ella no hubiese llegado aquí…

Una música suave le llamó la atención, relajándole un poco y atrayéndolo a una de las cuantas salas de ballet. Eran las dos de la tarde, y a esa hora que el supiera, nadie utilizaba esa sala de ballet… Pero entonces la vio saltar y girar, con tal elegancia y suavidad, que sus mejillas no tardaron en ponerse al rojo vivo.

-A…-Intento pronunciar su nombre, más otra voz le interrumpió-.

-Bailas demasiado bien, Ahiru –Y la música de silencio-.

-Jeje, no es nada. Gracias por acompañarme, realmente necesitaba desahogarme un poco –La chica se estiró-. No hay nada mejor que un pequeño pas de duex para relajarse un poco.

-Bien Ahiru, debo irme –Le dijo, después de ver a una cabellera negra "correr", alejándose de la puerta-.

-Ok, nos ve… -Y no pudo terminar, el alvino había salido corriendo, dejándola completamente sola- mos… ¿Are?

* * *

No tardó demasiado en encontrarle, estaba para variar, en el jardín de la academia sentado en la pileta, mirando "ido", el fluir del agua.

-¿Fakir? ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¿Mytho? –El joven bajo la mirada y se rascó la nuca-. ¿Como supiste que…?

-¿Estarías aquí? Ja', siempre vienes aquí cuando estas demasiado preocupado.

-Mmh, ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber que te pasa –respondió-. Desde la mañana que estás así. Te veías animado hace unas pocas horas, y ahora…

-¿Y eso que te importa? No deberías preocuparte por la competencia, en vez de estar aquí, podrías haber seguido bailando a pas de duex con Ahiru… -masculló-. De todas formas, tu ya te la ganaste, "tenias razón", no puedo ganarle a un amor de tantos años.

-¡¿Dónde quedó tu determinación hombre? –Le reclamó zamarreándolo de la playera-. Eres un idiota, sabes muy bien lo que ella siente por ti y tú…

-Mmh… -Masculló desviando la mirada-. No puedo hacer nada porque yo aún…

-Por que aún no te disculpas con ella ¿verdad? ¿Por eso huiste cuando la viste en el salón de ballet? ¿O es que acaso no pudiste soportar ve a tu querida "patita" bailando con otro?

-No es eso por lo que me fui de allí –Mintió en parte-. Aunque a decir verdad, aún no logro disculparme…

-¿Y que esperas?

-Ya no tiene caso, ella me odia.

-¡No puedes saberlo sin preguntárselo!

-Pero es que Rue me conto que ella esta muy enfadada por… -Y se detuvo. ¡Rayos! Estaba perdido-

-¿Por…? –Preguntó con malicia encubierta por seriedad-. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta mañana cuando ibas a…?

El joven solo se limitó a tragar con fuerza, mientras sentía como las mejillas se le enrojecían, y el cuerpo se le estremecía. Lo sabía, Mytho lo descubriría… estaba muerto

-¡N-No me digas que tú entraste sin pensar a su habitación…! –Y bingo, el pelinegro se puso de todos los colores hasta que finalmente, se puso azul-.

-¡Oh Fakir! ¡Eres un idiota!

* * *

Extrañamente se sentía un poco mas tranquila, bailar siempre le quitaba las preocupaciones del día a día, y bailar con Mytho había sido más divertido que hacerlo sola.

-Ah… -Suspiró mientras secaba su frente con la toalla e iba a apagar el tocadiscos-. Ha sido un día de locos…

* * *

Las palabras de su amigo, le habían hecho salir corriendo en busca de la muchacha, por la cual, sus días daban vuelcos inesperados. Mytho tenía razón, definitivamente no podía darse por vencido.

_-¡Oh Fakir! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente? _

_-B-Bueno, es que ella falto a la práctica y me preocupe un poco… -Murmuró avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla-. No fue intencional… _

_-¿Y ella lo sabe? _

_-Aún no he…_

_-¡Entonces esa es la razón por la cual saliste huyendo al verla! Si serás menso. Tienes que ir a disculparte de inmediato, de lo contrario, definitivamente ella…_

_-¿Me odiara? Ya no tiene caso, me rindo… _

_-¡No puedes! ¿Es que acaso no quieres ser feliz? Tienes aún más posibilidad que yo de estar con ella. Además, ella a quien quiere es a ti, si no eres tu, ella no podrá ser feliz ¡Entiéndelo!_

_-Mytho…_

_-Además, no creo que quieras ser catalogado como pervertido toda tu vida, por la primera mujer a la que has amado de verdad… _

_-Yo…_

_-¡Vamos! ¡Ve al salón de ballet! Ella debe estar ahí todavía –Le dijo mientras prácticamente, lo obligaba a pararse y lo impulsaba para correr-. _

-Mytho tiene razón, no me daré por vencido… -Se dijo así mismo, mientras llegaba a la puerta del salón y entraba estrepitosamente-. ¡Ahiru!

-¡F-Fakir! –Exclamó la chica con sorpresa, mientras su rostro se volvía tan rojo como las rosas del jardín-.

-A-Ahiru yo… -Intentó decir, más aún sentía el cansancio de tan descabellada carrera-.

-Tranquilo Fakir –Suspiró la chica, logrando que éste se sorprendiera-.

-¿Eh?

-Estuve pensando, que lo de esta mañana fue solo un accidente. Tú no serias capaz de hacer algo así de pervertido –Y sonrió, logrando que el joven se sonrojara levemente-.

-A-Aun así yo… -Tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía tan nervioso-. Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento! –Y se reverenció-.

-F-Fakir, dije que…

-A-Ahiru, ciertamente no fue intencional, no pretendía, bueno… tu sabes –Dijo mientras se sonrojaba de forma extrema-. P-Pero, fue mi culpa por entrar de esa forma en tu cuarto, no fue correcto, aunque eso fue porque estaba preocupado por tu falta al entrenamiento, pensé que no te sentías… bien… y yo…

-Fakir –Eso si que la había sorprendido… Fakir, ¿preocupado por ella?-.

-En fin, no solo me disculpo por el incidente de esta mañana, yo también… Siento como te he estado tratando desde que llegaste, y por lo que dije ayer… No es como si no me importaras, yo… -El joven finalmente se irguió, y enfrento los zafiros de la joven con sus jades temblorosos-.

-F-Fakir… -Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente. ¿Qué era lo que él estaba tratado de decirle? Y además… ¡¿por qué se le estaba acercando?-.

-Ahiru yo…

* * *

-¡Fakir no Baka*!: Fakir idiota

-mhr*: sonido que yo le doy al aclaramiento de garganta xD,

-mataku*: hay que ver… (es como cuando uno dice, como pueden ser tan…)

¡Rayos!

¿Irá Fakir a confesarse? ¡Ni si quiera yo lo se! Jajajaja, si no me dan reviews, las ideas no vienen! xD


	8. ¿Patito en fuga? Nah, más bien perdido

Konishiwa Minna San!

Al fin! Después de tantos intentos de atrapar a mi inspiración –se va de viaje siempre, y vuelve solo a dejar regalos y a buscar mas equipaje para volver a irse, T.T-, lo logré a duras penas. Luche mucho intentado escribir este capitulo!

Bueno, antes de que comience el capitulo, quería agradecerle a todos mis lectores por aportar reviews o al menos leer mi fic, es un honor ser leída pro ustedes n.n!

Un especial agradecimiento a Noe Chan, que me revisa el fic antes de subirlo xD! Gracias Nue chaan la re quiero!

En fin, no les gasto más tiempo. Espero que les guste n.n!

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

**

* * *

**

El nerviosismo apenas y la dejaba respirar, y los jades del pelinegro, ya habían sometido a sus ojos color cielo, a un leve temblor. ¿Qué es lo que Fakir quería decirle? ¿Y porqué se mostraba tan vulnerable…?

-Ahiru yo… Yo… -Balbuceaba apenas. ¡¿Cómo es que le costaba tanto? Era tan simple, ¡eran dos palabras!-.

-¡Oh Fakir! –Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, la cual no causo mas que un quiebre en la atmosfera tensa, logrando un "desequilibrio" en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes-.

-N-Neko Sensei… -Dijo con un tic, mientras giraba su cabeza, como si de un robot se tratase-.

-Oh, ¿interrumpí algo? –Preguntó al ver a la jovencita cerca del tocadiscos-.

-N-No… -El joven bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-.

-B-Bueno y-yo… Me voy –Y salió disparada como pato que se encuentra con un caimán-.

-¡A-Ahiru espera! –El joven hizo un ademán de querer alcanzarla con la mano, mas la chica corrió tan rápido, que en menos de un segundo, desapareció del pasillo-. ¡Rayos!

-Hu… ¿Entonces si que interrumpí algo? –Preguntó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa-

-Y a-a t-ti qu-que te im-porta –Tartamudeo frustrado, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria por la cual la "patita" había huido-.

-Fakir espera, vine aquí porque tengo que darte una noticia –Exclamó para detenerle-.

-¿De que se trata esta vez?

-Verás, nuevamente te han seleccionado como el representante de la academia, en lo que respecta a patinaje en hielo. Esta vez, el concurso regional se hará en la nueva pista inaugurada el mes pasado, llamada "Schwanensee". Esta pista es un lugar bastante amplio y bonito. Me informaron que la competencia se llevará acabo a principios del Floreal*, por lo que aún quedan cinco meses.

-¿Es todo?

-Espera, también me han dicho que esta vez, evaluaran el desempeño de coordinación, por lo que tendrás que formar pareja con alguien, al igual que el año antepasado –El señor con cara de gato hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba-. Mmmh, podrías salir nuevamente con Rue y…

-Yo elegiré con quien hacer esa prueba. Me largo –Y sin más, comenzó a caminar dejando solo al maestro-. Humm, por cierto ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Mytho –Contestó contrariado por la pregunta-. Dijo que si no me apuraba no estarías…

-_Ese canalla –_Pensó enfadado, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia su habitación-.

* * *

¡Diablos!

¿Por qué su corazón no podía tranquilizarse? Aquella mirada verdosa, aún incrustada en su mente, hacia su cuerpo estremecer. ¿Qué era lo que Fakir le iba a decir? ¿Por qué sintió tanto miedo? Ah, si no hubiera sido por Neko Sensei estaría en un gran aprieto…

-Fakir… -susurró levemente, llevando inconscientemente sus dedos a su labio inferior-. Fakir ¿Qué ibas a decirme? ¿Por qué repentinamente pareces preocupado…?

* * *

Abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación, se sacó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta y la tiró con euforia al suelo.

-Ese Mytho, que desgraciado es…

-¿Esperabas que te la dejara en bandeja de plata, mi querido Fakir? –Dijo la voz del recién nombrado, frente a él-.

-¿Q-Qué haces en mi alcoba? Y-Y bueno, fuiste tú el que me incentivó a…

-Sí, pero lo hice por ella. No puedes rendirte así de fácil sabiendo que los sentimientos de ella están en juego –El albino sonrió, y jugueteo con una rosa que había traído del jardín-. Además, que Neko Sensei haya interrumpido tu confesión, no fue del todo culpa mía. Puedes culpar a la suerte o a ti mismo por ser tan lento.

-Mytho… -Dijo carraspeando la voz-

-Además piensa un poco Fakir –El joven le miró con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Cómo crees que se siente nuestra hermosa "prima donna"? Hace poco recordó a un antiguo amigo, con quien prometió compartir su vida. Imagínate que pasaría con ella si llegas y le dices "Oh Ahiru, estoy enamorado de ti"

-¡M-Mytho! –Reclamó sonrojado, ante el tono medio burlesco de su amigo, para con sus ultimas palabras-.

-Como sea –El joven lanzó la rosa a la cama del pelinegro, logrando que resaltara el color carmín de ésta, por el color negro del cubrecama-. Trabaja duro amigo –Le dijo golpeándole el hombro, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta-. _Aunque si él se rinde entonces yo… _-El joven cerró la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro y se apoyó en la pared. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo… Fakir definitivamente era un obstáculo para su felicidad, y sin embargo, no podía evitar ayudar al niño inocente que tenia por mejor amigo-. _Si él no hace algo pronto, no se si podré aguantar todos los sentimientos que tengo retenidos… _-Una lágrima escapó moribunda, desde sus ojos color ámbar mientras tapaba sus ojos con una mano, y sonreía con ironía-.

-¿Mytho…? –Escuchó una voz femenina acercándose a él-.

* * *

"_Ahiru caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de la academia, tal parecía que el lugar yacía abandonado. Asustada, comenzó a correr mientras gritaba el nombre de alguien, sin lograr oírse ni entender sus palabras. Se desesperó, y el corazón comenzó a galoparle con mayor velocidad producto de la adrenalina, que el miedo había desatado en ella. De pronto, escuchó un sonido familiar, sí… al parecer era el sonido que los patines hacían al raspar el hielo…_

_-¡¿Hay alguien? –Preguntó intentando mantener la compostura, al tiempo que abría de forma brusca, la puerta que daba paso al paraíso color blanco-. _

_-Estábamos esperándote, Ahiru –Sonaron dos voces muy familiares frente a ella-_

_-F-Fakir… Mytho… -El lugar oscureció, y luces blancas iluminaron solo a los tres presentes, en aquella helada habitación-. _

_-Tienes que elegir –Dijo el pelinegro, mirándola con una dureza, que a pesar de todo, dejaba ver, un deje de preocupación y soledad-. _

_-Con cual de los dos… -Dijo el albino, observándola con seriedad y tristeza-. _

_-Te vas a quedar –Finalizaron al unisonó, logrando de la chica retrocediera, asustada y confundida-. _

_-Fakir, Mytho ¿a que se refieren con…?_

_-Ya conoces nuestros sentimientos, no nos hagas esperar más, mi querida Ahiru –Dijo el alvino, con una sonrisa melancólica-. Necesito una respuesta, te amo… por eso…_

_-Ahiru yo… -Murmuró el pelinegro-. Estoy enamorado de ti… por eso… _

_-Necesitamos una respuesta –Dijeron nuevamente juntos-. ¿Con quien elegirás estar…?_

_-Yo… Yo… -No podía articular palabras concretas, el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le permitía a su voz escapar-._

_-¿Fakir o yo? –Preguntó el alvino-._

_-¿Mytho o yo? –Preguntó ahora el ojiverde-. _

_-¿Quién de los dos? ¡Responde! –Exclamaron, provocando que la chica se arqueara tapando con sus manos, sus oídos-. _

_-Yo… Yo no sé –La joven se giró en su eje, y se hecho a correr, mientras las voces de ambos chicos le perseguían, por los pasillos oscuros del lugar-. _

_Responde, no huyas, responde… ¿A quien elegirás? ¿Con quien quieres estar? ¿A quien amas más? ¿A quien amas de verdad…?"_

Sudando, la muchacha se incorporó bruscamente. Se había quedado dormida después de darse una ducha y ponerse su vestido amarillo favorito… ¿Qué podía significar ese sueño?

-Mis sentimientos actuales y mis sentimientos del pasado… -La joven observó como sus manos temblaban, antes de posarlas en su rostro, para intentar encontrar paz.- _¿Qué debo hacer? Primero Mytho… Y luego Fakir se comporta de esa manera… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué haré si mi sueño se vuelve realidad…? Si Fakir… Si Fakir me amase yo… ¿Qué haré con Mytho? Nuestra promesa… -_Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas, sentía miedo y tristeza… No quería herir a nadie-.

* * *

-Así que es eso… -La joven bajó la mirada mientras se acomodaba en la banca junto al alvino, en una de las terrazas de la academia. Definitivamente le dolía saber, por él mismo, que estaba enamorado de Ahiru-.

-Me siento como un tonto Rue… -El joven llevó una de sus manos a su frente, intentando calmar el temblor de sus ojos ambarinos-. He estado desde siempre enamorado de Ahiru, y aún así, no me atrevo a hacer nada por mí. He estado intentando que Fakir actué y haga algo por él. Quiero que él sea feliz… Lo merece mas que yo, pero…

-Mytho… -Con ternura, Rue posó una de sus manos en la que Mytho tenía desocupada, desconcertándole-. Estas equivocado.

-¿Eh…? -El joven bajó la mano que tenia en su frente, y miró a la joven de cabello marrón-.

-Mytho, tanto tú como Fakir merecen ser felices, independiente de lo que elija Ahiru, ambos serán felices a su debido tiempo, y encontrarán a ese ser especial, con el que están predeterminados a estar. No te desanimes…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte y decir eso? –El joven sonrió complacido-.

-¿A-A qué te refieres…? –Eso la tomó por sorpresa… ¿es que acaso él sabia algo acerca de sus sentimientos?-.

-A los sentimientos que tienes por Fakir, claro –Mytho sonrió con mucha más dulzura, aunque el comentario no hizo más que "desarmar" a la muchacha-.

-Yo ya no siento nada por Fakir, Mytho –Dijo finalmente, una vez se compuso del shock-. Aunque ciertamente, tienes razón en lo que dices.

-¿Hu? –No entendía como podía estar en lo correcto si ella ya no amaba a Fakir, pero bueno, si ella lo decía…-

-Entenderás a su debido tiempo –Sonrió con melancolía y dulzura a la vez-. Cómo sea. Mytho –Le llamó una vez se puso de pie-. No te rindas, pase lo que pase, intenta alcanzar tu felicidad. Ciertamente te preocupas demasiado por los demás… Es tiempo de que te preocupes un poquito por ti e intentes ser feliz.

-Rue… -El joven se puso de pie, imitándola-.

-Y si fallas en tú meta, no te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí, para ti…

-Arigato Rue –El albino sonrió de nueva cuenta. Extrañamente, se sentía energizado, y además, la chica tenía razón. Era hora de que él intentara ser feliz-. Tomaré tu consejo. Veré si Ahiru tiene algo que hacer, la invitaré a salir –Y sin más, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y salió corriendo al interior del recinto-.

-Pero que tonta eres, Rue… -Susurró al viento, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciaba la zona besada por el albino-.

* * *

Desde aquella conversación, no podía quedarse tranquilo. Aparte, aún recordaba el ridículo que había hecho frente a la ojiazul, mientras intentaba confesarle lo que sentía. ¡Rayos! Si que se había convertido en un ser patético. Definitivamente no podía quedarse allí, tenía que salir a tomar un poco de aire, para pensar claramente en lo que haría…

* * *

¡Quak!

Tenía que salir y despejar su mente, encerrada en aquel lugar, no haría más que estresarse. Es por eso que había tomado su bolso, y se disponía a dar una vuelta por París, además, había llegado hace dos semanas y apenas y había ido a ese restaurante, aquella vez…

-Ah… -Suspiró. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en ellos dos por un buen rato-.

La joven caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, y al ver la puerta de salida, sintió como si de sus hombros, se liberara un gran peso. Lamentablemente, y para su mala suerte, por cada uno de los pasillos contrarios que daban paso a la salida, aparecieron ellos…

-¡Oh, Ahiru Chan! –Dijo el albino con una sonrisa. Justo a quien iba a buscar, que suerte-.

-A-Ahiru… -Verla no hizo más que sus mejillas se pusieran al rojo vivo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si le preguntaba por lo de hace rato?-.

-F-Fakir, M-Mytho –¿Tenían que aparecer justo ahora? ¡Rayos! Pero que mala suerte tenía-.

-A-Ahi –Intentó decir Fakir, mas el albino se le adelantó-.

-Ahiru Chan –El joven le sonrió, para luego observar a su amigo de reojo-. Te estaba buscando, quería invitarte a salir.

-Aw… Yo…

-Un momento, Ahiru y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –Impuso Fakir, al ver el brillo bulón de los ojos de su amigo-. Así que ella viene conmigo –La "amenaza" burlona de los ojos ambarinos, solo le podía provocar el proteger a "su presa", como si de un tigre y un león peleándose por un pedazo de carne se tratase, por lo que había tomado del brazo a la chica y la jalaba.-.

-Fa-Fakir yo… -Sus mejillas ardieron en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del pelinegro. Tenía miedo, no quería saber, lo que el muchacho iba decirle… Aquel mirar nervioso y serio, le decía que era algo importante-.

-Fakir, no creo que sea correcto tratar a nuestra querida Ahiru Chan como si fuese un pedazo de carne –Le regaño seriamente-.

-Tú cállate, tengo que hablar con ella –Reclamó enfadado-.

-Mejor dejemos que ella elija. Haber, Ahiru Chan –Dijo dulcemente, como si le hablase a una niña-. ¿Con quien prefieres estar? ¿Con Fakir?¿O conmigo?

-Hump –El muchacho soltó a la ojiazul y desvió la mirada- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó, impaciente-.

_Responde, no huyas, responde… ¿A quien elegirás? ¿Con quien quieres estar? ¿A quien amas más? ¿A quien amas de verdad…?"_

Las palabras de aquel sueño volvieron a su mente, al momento que las miradas impacientes de ambos chicos se posaban en ella. ¿Cómo podía decidir algo así de serio en tan poco tiempo? Ella no sabía que hacer… Ella no quería hacer sufrir a nadie.

-Y-Yo… -La joven tembló en su sitio asustada, provocando preocupación en sus acompañantes-.

-¿A-Ahiru Chan…? –Murmuró Mytho por lo bajo-.

-Yo… ¡No se! –Y salió corriendo alejándose de la academia, a una "velocidad casi sobrehumana"-.

-¿Y a ésta que le pasa?

-Quizás se sintió presionada… Por cierto –Mytho miró a su amigo, quien le devolvió la mirada-. ¿Estamos hablando de Ahiru verdad?

-S-Si… -Murmuró, segundos antes de darse cuenta de que sí, efectivamente hablaban de ella-. ¡Esa tonta!

-¡Estoy seguro de que sigue siendo igual de distraída y mal orientada! –Exclamó preocupado-

-¡Diablos! –Y sin más que decir, ambos salieron corriendo en búsqueda de la joven-.

Ambos corrieron desesperados intentando buscarla, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que juntos no lograrían encontrarla.

-Bien Fakir –Dijo jadeando llevando las manos a sus rodillas-. Será mejor que nos separemos.

-Si, de esa forma nos será mas fácil encontrarla –Jadeo también-.

-Entonces hagamos un trato –Mytho se irguió y alzó la mano, para que Fakir la tomara-. Quien encuentre primero a Ahiru, podrá hacer el primer movimiento con ella.

-¿No decías algo sobre un pedazo de carne? –Dijo Fakir arqueando una ceja-

-Sí, pero no digo que el primer movimiento debe ser inmediato.

-Bien, acepto –Dijo aceptando la mano de su amigo/rival-.

Y así, ambos se separaron dejando como zona de encuentro, las mismas puertas de la academia. Pasaron por el Louvre, la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, por la Catedral de Notre-Dame, y nada… No había señal de ella…

* * *

-Ah… -Suspiró cansada. Había corrido una larga maratón impulsada por el miedo-. _Rayos, ¿por qué salí corriendo de esa manera? –_Pensó mientras jadeaba, intentando incorporar más aire a sus pulmones-. ¿Are? –Y sorpresa, al enfocar la vista en sus alrededores, nuestra querida patita, se dio cuenta de que el lugar en donde se encontraba, le era completamente desconocido-.

¡¿En donde diablos estoy?

* * *

Floreal*: Es la segunda etapa de la primavera en Francia. Comprende entre el 20 de abril hasta el 21 de mayo.

"Velocidad casi sobrehumana": Vamos, todos saben como corre Ahiru de repente, solo deja esa nube de polvo xD

Wuos! Esto apenas esta comenzando muajajaja! El próximo capitulo quizás sea algo gracioso, mientras investigaba cosas de París encontré un lugar idóneo para hacerle pasar un mal rato a nuestra querida patita xDDD!

Esperaré sus reviews con ansias! Aunque…

¿Meresco un Reviewsito?


	9. Patito Traumatizado

Hi Hi Minna San!

Antes de empezar el capitulo me gustaría agradecer a todos mis lectores, en especial a kikio03, Usio-Amamiya, LADY ANETTE, dany14-black8, NorikoInLove (si olvide alguno lo siento T-T) por dejarme reviews! Los comentarios son muy importantes a la hora de buscar inspiración para seguir con una historia. Realmente estoy agradecida con todas ustedes chicas!

Este capitulo no fue tan difícil de escribir, ya que me pareció gracioso, fue bastante divertido hacerlo xD! Espero que sea de su agrado y le saques varias risitas.

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

* * *

La luz del sol la había abandonado hace unas horas, y la oscuridad de la noche la había acorralado entre la multitud y la música alegre de aquellas calles parisinas y desconocidas para ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le haría para volver? Había intentado coger un taxi, pero o no la veían o iban ocupados; había intentado llamar a la academia, pero no se sabía ni el numero principal… Esto solo significaba una cosa, o se moría de miedo o de cansancio y hambre.

-Qua… ¿Qué haré? ¿Cómo podré volver…? –Se preguntaba repetitivamente caminando por las calles, ahora iluminadas por los focos de luz, que recorrían la vereda-. _Definitivamente me compraré un celular _–Pensó antes de caer en cuenta, de la cantidad de gente que había a su alrededor, aumentaba a cada minuto-.

Si hace dos horas –momento en el que había huido como vil pato-, se había topado con tanta gente, en su mayoría turista, ahora al parecer se había encontrado con una invasión de ellos. Las calles estaban repletas tanto de parisinos como de turistas, y las risotadas, canticos y música alegre habían comenzado a llenar el sector.

-_¿Exactamente en donde diablos estoy? _ -Se preguntaba al ver a hombres alcoholizados y a una masa de jóvenes salir y entrar de los locales más cercanos-. _Será mejor que pregunte a alguien… _

A unos metros de ella, nuestra querida protagonista, divisó a una muchacha que caminaba alejándose de ella. Parecía ser amable, e iba vestida de una manera un poco más conservadora que el resto de las demás chicas que revoloteaban por el lugar. Ahiru corrió tras ella, armándose de valor e intentando recordar las palabras que necesitaba para hablar en su idioma.

-Etto… -Balbuceó atrás de la joven, quien se paró a la entrada de un local, y como es habitual en nuestra querida Ahiru, ella siguió caminando y chocó con ella-. Aw, wa, wa… *B-Bonne nuit… jeje –Tartamudeo nerviosa-.

-Oh, no te preocupes pequeña damisela –Dijo una extraña voz masculina/afeminada-.

-¿Are? –La muchacha miró a su alrededor, intentando dar con el propietario de aquella voz, mas cuando la joven a quien seguía se dio vuelta, lo comprendió todo-. ¡Quak!

-¿Qué sucede querida? –El hombre le pestaño varias veces haciendo gala de sus súper extralargas pestañas postizas y el excesivo maquillaje que llevaba puesto-.

-*D- Désolé! –Y salió corriendo, mas la huida llena de pánico, solo le hizo tropezar con más gente extraña y de esa índole, haciéndole parecer una pelota de pinball-.

Quaks por aquí, quaks por allá. Los quaks de Ahiru sonaban por todos lados, al tiempo que chocaba con travestis, prostitutas, hombres borrachos, narcistas, etc, etc… Asustada, la pobre muchacha ingresó a un lugar por inercia para intentar ocultarse, en donde la tomaron por el brazo y la sacaron a bailar al escenario, junto a otras mujeres que vestían ropa de cabaret.

-¡Quak! –La muchacha se soltó como pudo del agarre y salió corriendo del local, como loco que lo pilla un muerto, alejándose completamente de las plumas de colores y el sonido del cancán-.

Fatigada, la jovencita de ojos color cielo al fin había logrado alejarse del sector quizás más concurrido de París. ¿Cómo era que podía existir un lugar así? Era terrible.

-Fakir… -La muchacha caminaba ahora lentamente y con la mirada gacha. Recordarle le causaba una gran pena, pero a la vez le hacia desear que el pelinegro estuviera con ella, protegiéndola de aquella gente tan extravagante-. _¿Qué voy a hacer…?_

Ahiru siguió caminando, pasando por fuera de muchas tiendas que en sus vitrinas tenían trajes y objetos muy extraños, de los cuales, solo uno le llamo la atención logrando detenerla unos cuantos segundos, para que luego ésta siguiera con su camino. Y al fin, nuestra querida muchacha consiguió dar con el claro que deseaba, alejado de la montonera de edificios y tiendas.

-Ah… -Suspiró apoyada en el barandal de un gran balcón, el cual daba lugar, a una vista preciosa de luces-. La academia ha de estar muy lejos…

* * *

Llevaba horas buscándola sin dar con ella, había visitado los centros turísticos de todo Paris y aún nada. ¿En donde diablos se había metido?

Sin darse cuenta, el pelinegro ya se encontraba rondando por las calles del último lugar que le quedaba por visitar en su desenfrenada búsqueda, el barrio Pigelle. Sí, aquel excéntrico y concurrido lugar, en el cual, en su vida, había puesto en pie. Odiaba esta zona de Paris, llena de prostitutas, homosexuales y travestis, los cuales si te veían, no te dejaban en paz hasta que cedieras a "sus encantos".

-_Dudo que esta idiota haya venido a este lugar… Aún así preguntaré _ -Pensó mientras divisaba a una "joven", que parecía menos exhibicionista que las demás, la cual yacía fumando fuera de un local, conversando con unos cuantos maricas.

-Disculpa –Le dijo al acercarse-. ¿No has visto a una joven fuera de lugar? Tiene ojos celestes, es bajita y su cabello es naranja. También actúa como pato…

-Oh, ya veo, la pobrecilla andaba perdida –Dijo la masculina voz de la "mujer"-. La vi como hace media hora, al verme la pobrecilla salió corriendo despavorida. ¿Es tu hermana pequeña? No debiste haberla perdido de vista, oh~ pobre muchacha, si sigue rondando por estas calles perderá su dulce inocencia. Debe de estar traumatizada.

-¿Hacia donde se fue? –Preguntó exasperado, intentando ignorar, la apariencia afeminada del hombre-.

-No lo sé, simplemente salió corriendo chocando con varios de mis colegas –Dijo algo apenado-. Cambiando el tema… Eres muy atractivo muchacho –Su voz sensual, no hizo mas que espantar al pelinegro, quien solo pudo sentir un escalofrió en su espina dorsal y su helada transpiración-.

-Eh gracias… -Tartamudeo retrocediendo-. D-Debo irme –Y sin más, salió corriendo en busca de su patita-.

-Nufufu –Rió el "hombre", observando como el pelinegro salía corriendo del lugar-.

* * *

-Ah~ -Suspiró una vez mas, observando el espectáculo de luces que le ofrecía Paris-. Quiero volver a la academia –Se quejó por enésima vez-.

El viento helado de París meció sus cabellos y lograron causarle uno que otro escalofrío. Añoraba su habitación y su cama… Y además, quería ver a Fakir, quería que él la encontrase…

De pronto, sintió como unas pisadas fuertes y seguras se acercaban a ella, hasta el momento en que una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¡Fakir! –Exclamó inconscientemente, mas al ver aquel cabello rizado color borgoña y esos ojos amatistas, cayó en cuenta de su equivocación-.

-Lamento no ser a quién buscas, pequeña Madeimoselle –Dijo extendiéndole una rosa- Usted bella dama, no debería andar por estos lugares sola…

-Oh, yo… -La joven bajo la mirada un poco aturdida por tan repentino regalo, el cual recibió avergonzada-. Estoy perdida…

-Oh~ pobre de ti pequeña, supongo que has pasado por muchos traumas –Dijo lagrimeando, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo subía a sus mejillas-. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Podríamos ir a mi casa y hablar con más calma…

-Oh no quiero molestarte –Dijo un poco asustada por la actitud sospechosa y la sonrisa pícara del joven-. Y-Yo…

-Oh vamos, ¿estás perdida verdad? Quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrar tu hogar –El joven acercó su rostro al de ella y acarició su mejilla con sensualidad-.

-Q-Quak… -Se sonrojó al contacto, ¿quién demonios se creía este tipo?-.

-Oh, *Quelle tendresse! –Dijo exaltado, y abrazándose a sí mismo-. ¡Oh dios perdóname! He cometido nuevamente un pecado, acabo de enamorar a una nueva doncella… Oh dios, ¿por qué me has hecho tan hermoso? Ahora tendré que hacerme responsable de los sentimientos que he provocado en tan puro corazón…

-_Rayos, otro narcista y más encima, ahora aparte es ligón –_Pensó un tanto enfurecida, sin prestar atención, a lo que el joven de cabellos borgoñas decía-.

-Cariño mío, no te preocupes –Dijo arrodillándose y tomando entre sus manos, una de la joven-. Me haré responsable de tus sentimientos, así que se mi mujer y dame hijos…

Un viento helado volvió a mecer los cabellos de la joven, al tiempo que veía al joven narcista volando por los aires gritando "Are". Confundida, miró al agresor y sus ojos instantáneamente se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer aquellos orbes esmeraldas.

-F-Fakir… -Susurró apenas-

-¡Si serás tonta! ¿Cómo pudiste salir corriendo sin siquiera conocer Paris? ¡Y fíjate en el lugar donde has estado! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irrespon… -Sus reclamos fueron callados por la calidez de la joven en su pecho, quien con lágrimas en las mejillas, se le había abalanzado sin dejarle reaccionar-.

-¡Fakir! –Sollozaba entre hipos y lágrimas-. ¡Estaba muy asustada, tenía mucho miedo!

El moreno se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, intentado reaccionar afrente a la acción de la joven. Una vez más calmo, entre nerviosismo y seriedad, decidió ceder al abrazo, rodeando a Ahiru con sus brazos.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí –Le susurró al oído, acariciando su cabello con el fin de tranquilizarla- Ay Ahiru, me tenías muy preocupado, te estuve buscando desde que…

-F-Fakir… -Murmuró hundiéndose aún mas en el pecho de su maestro-. De verdad te preocupas por mí…

-Uah –La voz suave de la chica logro provocarle un terrible escalofrío y un gran sonrojo-. N-No malinterpretes, tu… N-No solo yo estaba preocupado, Mytho también salió en tu búsqueda.

-Aún así, te preocupaste por mi –La joven se sonrojo al tiempo que suavizaba su abrazo y sus sollozos concluían-. Gracias…

El viento, esta vez un poco más suave, recorrió los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, provocando ahora un escalofrío en la muchacha. Tenía frio, puesto que solo llevaba un vestido y un delgado chaleco.

-Ten –Le dijo el pelinegro poniendo sobre sus hombros, la chaqueña negra que él llevaba puesta-. Vayamos a casa.

-Sí –Asintió con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar aún más al moreno-.

Llevaban un buen tiempo caminando por las calles de Paris, mientras trataban de dar con un taxi o algún medio de transporte que los llevara de regreso a casa lo más antes posibles. Pero a estas horas de la noche era un tanto complicado.

-Ahiru ¿cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar tan solo corriendo? Esta a una hora a pie, de la academia –Le reclamaba-. Además ¿por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?

-Yo… -No podía contarle su sueño, sería vergonzoso-. Quizás me sentía presionada jeje…

-Mhh… -Suspiró-. Cómo sea, me alegra el haberte encontrado… Aunque aquel lugar es algo.

-Traumatizante –Culminó la oración-. Había gente muy extraña y tiendas con cosas raras.

-¿T-Tiendas? –Preguntó algo descolocado. ¿Es que Ahiru había entrado a una de "esas" tiendas?- ¿E-Entraste a…?

-No –Respondió-. Pero en las vitrinas, había objetos que nunca había visto, y trajes que parecían "cosplays".

-¿O-Objetos…? –No podía creerlo, Ahiru… ¿realmente era así de inocente?-. A-Ahiru…

-Nee Fakir –Interrumpió, sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo del joven-. Tengo curiosidad sobre uno, cambiaba de color, era largo y vibraba ¿tu sabes que son?

-¡A-Ahiru! –Gritó al tiempo que su cara se ponía azul y luego de un rojo intenso-. T-Tú… ¿n-no viste los ca-carteles de l-las t-tiendas? –Tartamudeo-

-No ¿por qué? –Preguntó aun más curiosa-

-A-Ahiru, será mejor que olvides esos objetos ¡para siempre! –Y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, dándole la espalda-.

Ahiru intentaba seguirle el paso, pero el pelinegro iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos turbios, que no se dio cuenta de que la estaba dejando atrás.

-¡Fakir espérame! –Le gritó tomándole la mano para detenerlo-. No me dejes sola…

-Ahiru… -El contacto cálido de aquella pequeña mano, lo había sacado de ese mundo nada sano para él, dejándolo completamente en blanco-. L-Lo siento…

-Fakir ¿por qué te pusiste así?

-Ahiru, por favor, olvídate de esas tiendas y sus raros objetos. No son nada sanos para ti ni para nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo lo diré una vez –Murmuró temblando nerviosamente-.

-¿Fakir?

-Ahiru, esas tiendas eran…

-¿Eran? –preguntó aun mas curiosa-.

-Esas tiendas eran unas Sex Shop –Finalizó con la voz entrecortada-.

-Ah… -Asintió sin organizar bien la información en su cabeza-.

Un terrible "quak" se escuchó por todas las calles de París, al momento en que Ahiru, quedaba convertida en piedra por unos largos momentos, y luego se desintegraba y salía volando como polvo.

-¿A-Ahiru? –Susurró el moreno, mientras movía una mano frente al rostro en shock de la joven-.

-Bu-Buahhhh… -Y se echó a llorar ocultando su rostro completamente enrojecido-.

-A-Ahiru tranquila, n-no es para tanto. A-además fue tu culpa por haber estado en un lugar así, eres…

-Buahh, buahh, buahhh –Y seguía llorando como si de una niña se tratase-.

La gente que iba pasando por el lugar se quedaba viendo a la pareja con perplejidad, culpando al moreno con la mirada, quien solo intentaba hacer callar a la muchacha quien no paraba de llorar.

-¡Ahiru deja de llorar! –Dijo comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta, jalando de la mano a la chica-.

-Pero es que… -Hipó nuevamente, secando sus lágrimas con su mano libre-.

-No es para tanto, además ya pasó.

-Fakir… -La joven sintió la presión en su mano, tranquilizándose-. Tienes razón…

-Oye Ahiru… -Dijo ya más tranquilo-.

-Mmh…

-No vuelvas a salir corriendo despavorida sin razón aparente –Su voz seria sobresalto a la muchacha-. Pudo haberte pasado algo.

-F-Fakir… -Su corazón latió con fuerza, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. Aquellas palabras habían recorrido todo su cuerpo, provocándole una gran alegría, mas basto unos segundos, para que recordara el porqué había huido como un pato asustado-. Fakir, lo siento.

-Ya no importa, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer..

Caminaron por largos minutos en silencio, sintiendo la calidez del otro solo por aquel pequeño contacto que habían olvidado separar.

-¡U-Uah! –Exclamó con felicidad la pecosa, divisando a unos pocos metros, la academia-. ¡Al fin! –Corrió olvidando que una de sus manos, estaba junto a la del moreno-. ¿Eh?

El jade y el zafiro se encontraron temerosos. Sin decir nada, Ahiru y Fakir se observaron por unos cuantos segundos…

-Y-Yo… Lo siento –murmuró por lo bajo el moreno, quitando la mano de su lugar-.

-N-No importa… -Sonrió nerviosa y apanadamente-. F-Fakir, gracias por ayudarme…

-No fue nada –Contestó desviando la mirada-. A-Ahiru, sobre lo que iba a decirte esta mañana…

-¿Eh? –Había olvidado por completo aquello, más no podía seguir huyendo, si Fakir tenía algo importante que decirle, debía escucharlo… Además, no podía guardar sus sentimientos por más tiempo-. B-Bien… dime.

-Yo… Ahiru –Dijo nerviosamente. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? No podía decirle así sin más lo que sentía-.

_Piensa un poco Fakir ¿Cómo crees que se siente nuestra hermosa "prima donna"? Hace poco recordó a un antiguo amigo, con quien prometió compartir su vida. Imagínate que pasaría con ella si llegas y le dices "Oh Ahiru, estoy enamorado de ti"_

Las palabras que su amigo le había dicho hace algunas horas habían vuelto a su cabeza. Mytho tenía razón, no podía decirle así sin más, que estaba enamorado de ella…

-¿Fakir? –Susurró Ahiru, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento-.

Tenía que hacer algo, ya había comenzado la conversación, tenía que decir algo. La mirada celeste de la joven se encontró con la esmeralda del moreno logrando sobresaltarlo. Ya había comenzado, no podía detenerse…

-Se mi pareja –Soltó con seriedad-.

* * *

* Bonne nuit: Buenas noches

* Désolé!: ¡lo siento!

* Quelle tendresse!: Que ternura!

Xan, xan xan…!

Fakir ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? O.ò! Me gustaría saber que pasará el próximo capitulo xDD! Por favor, no se lo pierdan!

Que cosas no? Pobre de Ahiru, toda traumatizada de los travestís y objetos raros. No voy a decir que era "ese" objeto, déjenlo a su imaginación. Y por cierto xDDD! ¿Ya descubrieron quien era ESE narcista? xDDD Espero les haya gustado

¿Merezco un review?


	10. Petición

Gente, lamento mucho mis retrasos, la inspiración no fluye y asdasd. También me disculpo por lo corto de éste capitulo, no puedo alargarlo más.

No tengo idea de cuando volveré a actualizar, entro a la Universidad el 3 de Marzo, y estaré ultramente ocupada, debo sacar buenas notas para lograr obtener una beca, así que realmente lo siento mucho.

Respondiendo a la pregunta del narcista... xD! Sí, era Femio, felicidades a quienes descubrieron su identidad xD, se ganaron... No tengo dinero, así que no puedo darles nada u.u!

Bueno, quizás aparezca nuevamente, juajuajua. Por otro lado, Usio-Amamiya descubrió la continuación de la última cosa que dijo Fakir al final xD

Por otro lado, invito a mis lectores a leer mi nuevo fic de Princess Tutu, esta en proceso, y como dije, me demorare con este y con todos los demás u-u! Pero eso depende de la cantidad de inspiración que me llegue por c/u de mis fics D:! Mi nuevo fic se titula **Ni-Jü Jinkaku, **extrañamente, lo busqué en la sección de Princess Tutu/spanish, y no lo vi O_O! Si alguien lo ve diganme (Revisé y está todo en orden, por lo que deberia de aparecer D:)

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

* * *

La respiración se me entrecortó al escuchar esas palabras. La mirada seria que Fakir tenía fija en mí, estremecía mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué tan de repente salía con algo así?

-¿A-Ah? ¿Q-Qué…?

-A principios del floreal tengo un concurso de patinaje –Dijo secamente-. Necesito una pareja, y quiero que tú…

-Ni hablar –Respondió rápidamente. Por una extraña razón, se sentía desilusionada-. Aún soy una principiante, solo dificultaré tu actuación y…

-Eso no me interesa –Impuso enojado-. Se muy bien que eres una principiante, pero si te estoy pidiendo esto, es porque confío en tus habilidades. El concurso es dentro de varios meses, así que estoy seguro que lograrás hacer un buen trabajo.

-P-Pero…

-No voy a obligarte –Le miró intimidante-. Aunque creo que es una buena oportunidad para ti. Esperaré una respuesta mañana –Caminó por su lado, hasta finalmente darle la espalda. Había pensado darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, pero tan solo pensar en eso, le erizaba la piel-. *Bonsoir jeune fille maladroite –Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada-.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon un poco más atrás de ellos, ambos se voltearon curiosos.

-¡Ahiru Chan! –Exclamó el recién llegado, respirando apenas. Se veía fatigado-.

-Myu Ch… -Se corrigió-. Mytho… -Le miró sorprendida dando un paso para acercarse-.

-Ahiru… -El joven caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó-. ¿Estás bien?

-H-Hai… -Murmuró sonrojada, para luego separarse del alvino y hacer una rápida reverencia-. Lamento mucho haberte causado problemas.

-No te preocupes, me alegro de que estés bien –El joven le sonrió dulcemente antes de mirar seriamente al pelinegro-.

-Hump –Gruñó dándoles la espalda-. Yo ya me voy –Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans-. Ah y Ahiru…

-¿D-Dime?

-Piensa en lo que te dije –Y sin más, entró al edificio-.

* * *

Finalmente estaba en su habitación, había sido un largo y terrible día. Jamás se habría imaginado que Fakir, su maestro gruñón y antipático fuese a preocuparse por ella, además de pedirle aquel favor.

-Ah –Suspiró agotada, saliendo del baño con la toalla rodeándole el cuerpo-. _Me hubiese gustado que aquellas palabras… _-Se detuvo en seco- ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Ahiru no baka –Se reclamó así misma-.

Con la mirada gacha, Ahiru se sentó en su cama secándose el cabello. No se entendía, si pensaba bien las cosas, llegaba a la conclusión de que no quería estar con ninguno de los dos en el caso de que Fakir también…

-Ah~ -Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con mas fuerza-

Sí, sabía que era imposible, sin embargo, el solo echo de imaginar que Fakir sintiera algo más que preocupación, algo más de la amistad que aún no había conseguido, le alteraba, y le hacía desear estar con él.

-¿Qué debería hacer?

Un par de golpes en la puerta la asustó, se puso rápidamente la camisola para dormir y habló nerviosamente.

-¿S-Si?

-Ahiru ¿puedo pasar? –Se oyó una voz femenina-.

-¿Rue Chan? –Se sorprendió-. C-Claro, pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la chica de cabello marrón. Su expresión era de alivio, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos delataba preocupación.

-Mytho me contó lo que pasó –Dijo acercándose, hasta finalmente sentarse en la cama junto a Ahiru-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo pase sustos, pero ya estoy bien –La joven sonrió abiertamente-. F-Fakir me ayudó a regresar.

-Eso me alegra –La joven le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura-.

-Nee Rue Chan –Le llamó encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, adelante.

-Mmh –Dudó por un momento-. ¿T-Tú que harías si comenzara a gustarte una persona y después apareciera de la nada, tu primer amor? –La joven se sonrojó-. N-No es que e-eso me esté p-pasando, e-eh… Una amiga me pidió consejo y… -Balbuceó nerviosa-.

-Tranquila –Dijo maternalmente, posando una de sus manos, en una de la jovencita, sonriéndole-. Pues, si algo así me sucediera, supongo que esperaría un tiempo y me dedicaría a escuchar mi corazón.

-¿Escuchar tu corazón? –Preguntó curiosa-.

-Ahiru, cuando estas cerca de una de esas personas ¿no has sentido a tu corazón? –Le dijo serenamente, logrando que la chica se sonrojara a más no dar-. Generalmente, cuando uno esta cerca de la persona que ama, el corazón late rápidamente, y se olvida de su alrededor. Sientes que tus sentimientos se desbordan, y un cierto temor nace –Una sonrisa melancólica escapó de sus labios-.

-Rue Chan –La chica se sorprendió-.

-¿Eh? –La chica se dio cuenta de su expresión, y se sonrojó-.

-Rue Chan, entonces a ti ¿te gusta alguien?

-¿Eh? B-Bueno, yo… -El sonrojó llegó hasta sus orejas-. No creo que sea bueno decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ahiru –La joven se puso de pie-. Si lo hago, sería egoísta de mi parte, más aún, porque te pediría algo, que no debo.

-¿Rue Chan? –La mirada escarlata de la chica temblaba, por lo que Ahiru se preocupó-.

-No te preocupes –Dijo al percatarse de la actitud de la joven-.

-Rue Chan, se que no soy de ayuda pero, si puedo hacer algo, simplemente dímelo.

-Entonces –Le miró con seriedad-. Olvida a Mytho –Le pidió-.

Ahiru abrió de par en par sus ojos, la mirada de Rue se matizó con frialdad y dolor, lo cual le produjo un leve escalofrío.

-Ah –La chica de cabello marrón suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello-. Desde hace mucho que a mi me gusta Mytho, y sé que no debí haberte dicho esto, yo realmente quiero que Mytho sea feliz, pero…

-Te comprendo –Murmuró por lo bajo la chica de ojos cielo-. Para mi fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que Mytho era Myu Chan, es por eso que tengo sentimientos encontrados. Intentaré ponerme en orden, pero no puedo prometerte nada… Mytho fue mi primer amor y yo nunca desee separarme de él.

-Gracias –La joven le sonrió-. Pero por favor, no te fuerces a hacerlo. Si te das cuenta de que tu verdadero amor de Mytho, entonces, por favor hazle feliz –Con lentitud, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación-. Es tarde. Buenas noches Ahiru.

-Buenas noches Rue Chan –Logró decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara-.

* * *

* Bonsoir jeune fille maladroite: Buenas noches chica torpe

Eso sería todo, espero poder volver a escribir luego u.u


	11. Avances, celos y dolor

Después de un año desaparecida por este fic, finalmente pude escribir un nuevo capítulo. Me he estancado bastante en mis historias y créanme, es algo horrible y estresante. Lamento mucho el tiempo que las he hecho esperar y el tiempo que las haré esperar nuevamente. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar y no creo que sea pronto.

El capitulo en sí es corto, y lo siento también por eso, pero está lindo y creo que los sentimientos de los personajes se están demostrando más. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Koori no Ai**

* * *

La resolana del día le despertó. Estaba nublado, pero aún así el sol se hacía notar por el gran resplandor que le brindaba a las nubes. Ahiru abrió los ojos somnolienta; a pesar de haber logrado dormirse más temprano, aún estaba agotada. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para olvidarlas, y aún estaba la petición de Fakir…

–Supongo que tomaré esa decisión –Suspiró cansada–. _No he de olvidar el motivo por el cual estoy en este lugar._

Se incorporó lentamente y cuando estuvo de pie, estiró sus extremidades y movió su torso de un lado a otro para despertar su aún atontado cuerpo. Una vez halló si cuerpo estable, se soltó el cabello e ingresó al baño con toalla en mano.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, le preocupaba la respuesta de Ahiru aún cuando lo que le pidió fue trivial. Pensaba en que quizás la manera en que le pidió aquel favor no fue la adecuada o que quizás ella de esa forma se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella o algo así, y eso, le ponía los pelos de punta.

–Maldita patosa… –Susurró mientras entraba a la pista de patinaje–. _¿Por qué me gustas tanto Ahiru…? _

– ¡Buenos días! –Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Fue tan enérgico el grito, que casi se resbala. Enfadado, se giró para ver a la recién llegada y no pudo evitar comenzar el día regañándole–. ¿Por qué tenías que gritar? ¡Pude haberme caído!

–L-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte –Sonrió apenada–.

–No es que me hayas asustado –Desvió la mirada. Si no hubiera estado pensando en aquello, quizás no se hubiera sobresaltado–.

–Pero es que casi te caes… –Susurró ella mirándole con el seño fruncido–.

–Calla –Dijo en seco–, y mejor entra a la pista. Es hora de comenzar tus clases.

–Sí maestro gruñón –Se quejó deslizándose hacia él–.

– ¿Gruñón? Quizás si no fueras tan torpe y tonta no lo sería –Le encaró irónico–.

–Hey, si vas a estar así de antipático, será mejor que rechace tu propuesta –Infló sus mejillas demostrando su enfado de manera infantil, mientras posaba sus manos en el talle reprochando la actitud de su instructor–.

– ¿Eh? –Le miró relajando el seño, con los ojos bien abiertos ante la sorpresa–. ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

–O eso planeaba hacer, pero en vista de tu comportamiento… –Patinó lejos de él dándole la espalda–.

–Ok Ahiru, lo siento, no quise ser antipático –Patinó hasta estar frente a ella–. Realmente quiero que seas tú…

–… –Se sonrojó al ver la expresión afligida Fakir. Realmente le sorprendía que a él le importara que ella fuera su pareja en aquel evento–.

– ¡E-Espera! –Se detuvo y llevó una de sus manos a la frente– Sonó raro, n-no vayas a malinterpretarlo, y-yo… –Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que había expuesto demasiado sus sentimientos. Se sintió nervioso y se sonrojó al ver la expresión de la ojiazul–.

–Gracias –Dijo finalmente descolocando al pelinegro con una hermosa sonrisa–. Me siento alagada de que confíes en mi de esta manera –Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se sentía feliz y enternecida, y a la vez… asustada. Sentía el impulso de querer abrazarlo, más solo concentro sus deseos y los aminoró utilizando sus manos–.

–Ahiru… –Susurró con suavidad al sentir la calidez de las manos de ella, tomando las suyas–.

–No te defraudaré –Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas–. Daré lo mejor de mí para que tu presentación sea un éxito.

– Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar –Dijo con un tono inusual en él. Ahiru se estremeció ante la voz dulce y suave de Fakir–. Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, juntos…

– ¡Sí!

Una figura albina observaba desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa torcida, la cual mesclaba tanto ternura como melancolía. Se sentía estúpido y aunque sabía que no debía de estar allí, no podía dejar de observar el avance de ellos dos.

– ¿Mytho? –Le llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas–. Mmh… –suspiró al ver lo que el muchacho observaba–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –Respondió secamente comenzando a caminar alejándose de la sala de patinaje–.

–Mytho, si hay algo que te moleste… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿vale? –Le miró con tristeza caminando junto a él por el pasillo. Mytho estaba sufriendo, y eso le hacía sentir tristeza… y aunque sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, se sentía enfadada con Ahiru–.

–Lo sé, gracias Rue –Se paró en seco. Le dolía el corazón, tanto así que empuñó sus manos intentando reprimir la rabia y la tristeza que sentía–. Rue, sé que esto lo que yo quería, que Ahiru y Fakir avanzaran un poco, pero al ver que ya se llevan mejor, que al menos ya se tienen confianza y son amigos… Tan solo con eso yo…

Rue intentó alzar la mano para tocar el hombro del albino, más se detuvo al sentir la gran pesadumbre que el sollozo del muchacho desprendía. No podía hacer nada más aparte de estar a su lado en silencio.

–No sé qué ocurrirá conmigo cuando ellos dos comiencen a salir juntos –Se sintió cansado, por lo que decidió apoyar su espalda contra una pared mientras rodeaba con un brazo su estómago y con la mano del otro, intentaba frenar su silencioso llanto–. ¿No soy patético Rue? ¿No estaré siendo demasiado contradictorio y egoísta?

–Mytho, no es eso…

–Rue, yo realmente no deseo que las cosas resulten entre ellos. Amo a Ahiru, Rue… la he amado desde que era un niño, he intentado sacarla de mi corazón utilizando a muchas jóvenes… He intentado enamorarme de alguien más, pero lo único que he conseguido es herir a otras personas.

–Mytho… –Rue sintió que su corazón se quebrajaba levemente, mas el dolor que sintió por ella no significó nada al ver la tristeza de su ser amado. Deseó poder ayudarle, serle de utilidad, quizás apoyarle en su conquista pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca–.

Con la dulzura de una madre, la chica de ojos rojizos abrazó a Mytho, intentando suprimir la tristeza de éste. El día recién comenzaba, y las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para ambos.

–Mytho, te daré un consejo.

– ¿Eh?

–Aunque no sirva de nada, lucha por ella –Se separó de Mytho y le miró con dulzura–. Al menos con eso, podrás darte por vencido si es que Fakir se gana su corazón –Con suavidad, tomó las manos de Mytho tratando de brindarle seguridad–. Desde este momento, lo mejor será que comiences a pensar en ti y en cómo te sientes. No puedes apoyar a Fakir en esto, es por eso que desde ahora, debes de comenzar a luchar por ti. Hazle ver a Ahiru cuáles son tus sentimientos e intenciones.

–Ya lo he hecho, ahora solo falta que ella…

– ¿Tome una decisión? –Completo la frase–. No te quedes con sólo eso Mytho, acércate más a ella, quizás de esa forma, se aviven los sentimientos que ella sentía por ti en antaño.

–Gracias Rue –Sonrió, limpiando sus mejillas y ojos las lágrimas recién derramadas–.

–Anímate ¿vale?

–Sí.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente durante la mañana, aunque para Ahiru, esta sesión de patinaje se le hizo eterna. Estaba comenzando a aprender

– ¡Auch! –Se quejó Ahiru al caer por enésima vez durante esa mañana–. Fakir, ¡no puedo hacer la voltereta!

–Eres demasiado torpe –Dijo con una mano en la frente, intentando relajarse–. Te dije que debes de impulsarte con el pie izquierdo y girar el derecho para que cuando dejes de girar, te apoyes en el ¡pero lo haces al revés o no giras correctamente la pierna! Si no haces la inclinación perfecta con tu rodilla, esta obviamente perderá equilibrio y caerás –Suspiró–.

– ¡P-Pero es difícil!

–Ah~ –Suspiró de nueva cuenta–. Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy ¿vale? –Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Ahiru para que se levantara–.

–Está bien–Dijo resignada, parándose con la ayuda del pelinegro–. Fakir…

– ¿Mmh? –Le miró–.

–Lo siento…

–No tienes porqué disculparte tonta –Sonrió con dulzura–. Tenemos tiempo para que aprendas lo necesario

–Aún así intentaré seguir practicando durante mi tiempo libre.

–Está bien, pero no te sobre esfuerces –La actitud de ella le enternecía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando dejó que su mano llegara hasta la cabeza de ella para acariciarle como si de una niña se tratase–. Vamos a comer algo, yo invito.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¡Quiero filete con papitas fritas y ensalada! –Dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida de la pista–.

–Oi, oi, no te aproveches de la situación –Le regañó–.

–Pero dijiste que tú invitabas –Se quejó apenada–.

–Pero no te dije que podías pedir todo lo que se ocurriera.

–Pero, pero… –Hizo un puchero–

–Ah~, está bien –Dijo resignado–.

– ¡Hurra! Entonces de postre, ¡quiero una tarta con helado!

–Eres una cerda. Cambié mi opinión de ti, desde ahora serás pato-chancho

– ¡Oye!

Y así se la llevaron durante la hora de comida y parte de la tarde mientras Ahiru repasaba las palabras que Fakir le había encargado aprender del diccionario. Una vez terminados los quehaceres, ambos se separaron para hacer sus demás deberes justo a tiempo cuando una singular persona, llegaba a la academia como nuevo aprendiz de danza.

–Finalmente te he encontrado, mademoiselle –Sonrió al ver la silueta de Ahiru, desaparecer por uno de los cuantos pasillos del primer piso de la academia–.

* * *

Eso es todo, lamento que sea tan corto y dejarlo así. Espero que pronto me llegue la luz divina nuevamente para poder actualizar de nuevo.


End file.
